My Not so Secret Talent
by Void of Anguish
Summary: Crossover. Manipulating the elements was easy, my father is a Vampire and my mother was an Elf. But one day, there was an accident and she disapeared. Years later, with the help with a 'friend', I set off to the place she has been hiding:Gotham City.Fem Ryou, Malik, and Yugi. Bakura a little OOC. R&R Please :). This is My First Story. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights to respective Owners.

Written in a stage of boredom.

Enjoy. :)

Chapter 1: The Beginning

In Domino, Japan, a young girl was awaking for her daily routine. The 11 year old went to her Yami's room to wake him up for breakfast.

Ryou used her magic to lightly zap his face to awaken the ancient teen. She was excited and couldn't help it, she giggled as she ran from his room as his sleep was rudely interrupted.

"Aurgh!"

Today her father was coming, from Egypt. Her father was an Archaeologist and he was always busy with his work but he came as often as he could, which wasn't much but he often called. He called her monthly and they would talk for hours usually when it was the evening in Egypt. But the the last call she got was the best so far. When Ryou got the call the week before, her father had called to tell her that he was coming to Domino to visit.

So that morning, Ryou was excited and had decided to buy some groceries to cook a meal for his father's arrival. She had dragged Bakura to go with her because, what child would go alone? Well she had gone before but recently Bakura had been relatively possessive, so he was determined to stay with her.

Bakura was a five-thousand Egyptian tomb robber, he inhabited the Millennium Ring. He was about 5'9" and had not aged beyond his teen years, 16 years to be precise. He had long silver hair that went in erratic directions. His eyes were the color of day old blood that has been casually spilt on concrete, his slender face seemed to be stuck on a constant scowl.

His host was a complete opposite with her small statue of 5'2", her white fluffy hair that framed her heavenly face. Her lush green doe eyes that made her look like an angel sent to earth. Her heart, although tainted, still managed to care for even the darkest and twisted of people.

But enough introduced! On with their shopping adventure!

Bakura silently trudged behind his host as Ryou was prancing down the aisles. Bakura glared at any and every person who so much as looked at him. His eyes promised them eternal pain.

"Are you finished yet" he grumbled, looking at the young host

Ryou glanced at the spirit her Green orbs shining happily, before chirping at the Yami.

"Nope!"

The Yami growled before following his Hikari to the fruit section of the supermarket.

(Hm.. apple pie ..Or peach cobbler...) Ryou pondered as she looked from the apple to the peach.

/What do you think? 'Kura/

\\...\

This went on for another thirty minutes, before Ryou finally decided that she had enough ingredients for her meal plans.

When they arrived at the house they saw a pair of shoes at the doorway and heard the tv from the living room.

The figure on the couch turned when they heard the front door.

Ryou gasped, "Father! Your home early!"

The individual now known as "father" had shoulder length blue hair and forest green eyes with specks of red. His name was Bakura Kaze.


	2. Not a Chapter! Just a heads up

Authors Note :)

Hi Guys!

Just wanted you as the reader to know what I intend on including in my story. There will be no type of sexual content. PDA will be completely minimal, there will be small implications of the bedroom activities but no actual content other than hand hold, hugging, kiss (cheek, forehead, maybe lips). Sorry, I just can't bring myself to write that.

Anyway the pairings in "My Not so Secret Talent" will be:

Ishizu/Isis x Noah

Odion x Mia

Shada x Kisara

FemYugi x Yami Yugi

FemRyou x Yami Bakura

FemMalik x Yami Malik

FemOtogi x Honda

FemJou x Seto

Harley x Kaze

And Anzu x OC or any other Character that you guys can nominate! :)

Also Shizuka and Mokuba will be BFF's borderline siblings.

Oh yeah! Another thing, if you have any ideas on how Kisara and Shada should be, like should they be spirits? Or have their own bodies made from the Shadows.

Please leave any ideas in the reviews or PM me. I don't know, whatever is more convenient for you.

Thank You and I hope you stay for the rest of the story!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Rights to respective owners.

It's actually longer than the last! :)

Enjoy :)

Chapter 2: The Four Stones

Kaze chuckled at the youth, "Hello Ryou! How have you been? How was school? Have you finished your studies?"

"Yep, I just finished them last week!"

Why were these studies so important? The Bakura Clan has been a family of Elemental Vampires since the times of Ancient Egypt but sometimes there were a few who were born as normal as a human and they often chose to study Alchemy.

Ryou's mother however wasn't a vampire, she was an earth elf.

And so you see my dear reader, Kaze was a Vampire who fell in love with an elf. She was what was expected from an elf, she was bubbly and nice with alluring blue eyes and the longest blonde hair that felt like Egyptian silk. He fell, he fell so hard, the moment he saw her...heard her soft and teasing voice he melted.

She also must have fallen for him because, they were married within that year. Many would have said it was too early, but he knew that he wanted her. When they mated, they didn't expect to have any children as Half-breeds were rare. So naturally, when his wife became pregnant they were surprised but happy. Even more so when they had two children instead of one!

Two daughters. Bakura Ryou and Bakura Amane...

Even though Amane was not showing any sort of elvish or vampiric magic, they loved her dearly. She was a mirror image of her mother, straight down to her personality. The only difference was that she had his eyes, his green eyes.

Ryou on the other hand had showed and done various things with her magic, every time she planted a flower it would bloom by the end of the day, when there was a bird she would begin to float with it, if they went camping she made a fire, when it was bath time she would make the water form small fish and bubbles. If there was a black out, she would light up like a light bulb. If she was caught by surprise she would shock you.

But when Ryou and Amane was were eight, Ryou had accidentally burnt her sister and mother. They had run out of a burn kit so their mother had to run to the pharmacy to re-stock, but on their way home Amane and her mother were on an accident.

When her sister died and mother disappeared both himself and his daughter drifted slightly and she stopped her magic. She felt she had caused Amane's death and their mother's disappearance indirectly by having them run to the store for a kit.

She didn't use her magic again until she received the Millennium ring a year later at the age of nine. The Millennium ring held an ancient thief who was said to have been the best thief in all of Egypt. It was also told that he was a vampire. Maybe the Vampire would convince her to use her magic again. The vampire thief did convince her because when Kaze came to try to convince her to re-learn, she responded with.

"Do not worry Father, Bakura said that I should be proud to be able to manipulate the elements and be of both creatures. Can you teach me about both Elves and Vampires?"

Kaze was relieved by that, so he gave her years' worth of history and spells to study about Vampires, Elves and other creatures, until he brought her the proper stones to wear and practice.

But enough about the past... It was the time to test Ryou.

Kaze and the Yami-Hikari dou walked into the living room, where he had previously sat.

"Well Ryou, now that you have finished four books in the two years that I have last been here, you have earned the stones I had promised."

He took out an old box, it had carvings of different symbols like fire, water, wind, and earth. As he opened it, the stones shined when the sun hit them. Each stone had a string attached showing that they were worn as necklaces.

"Wow! Father, they are beautiful!" Ryou exclaimed her green orbs practically falling out from her excitement.

Bakura whistled at the gleaming necklaces as he too agreed at their beauty. His red eyes swept over the shining objects, he knew what each bright jewel meant.

The water stone was a pale blue with a white string. The fire was a ruby with a gold sting, the earth stone was grass green with a brown leather string. The wind necklace was similar to the water necklace but the jewel was a mix of pale blue and bright yellow with a blue string instead of white.

"Of course their beautiful! My mother made them!" her father commented proudly

"She loved making these, it was a hobby and she was better at alchemy than the actual art of the elements." He continued.

"Now, tell me what are the negatives and positives of each element?" Kaze questioned the elf-vampire.

Ryou's face lit up as she she recited the basic explanation of the elements from her book, **_The Four Elements that make up our world:Elves,Fairies,Mermaids and Vampires alike_**.

"The element of fire (choleric)

Positive qualities: vigorousness, zeal, enthusiasm, courage, decisiveness, power of creativity, daring, sedulity...

Negative qualities: quarrelsomeness, irritability, urge to destroy everything, passion, immoderacy, jealousy, voraciousness, vindictiveness, violence, hate, anger, sudden ebullition...

The element of air (sanguine)

Positive qualities: vigilance, care-freedom, kind-heartedness, trusting nature, clarity, lightness, independency, dexterity, optimism, diligence, acuity, joy, smiling...

Negative qualities: lack of perseverance, dishonesty, gossipy, cunningness, backbiting, garrulousness, inconstancy, touchiness, prodigality...

The element of water (phlegmatic)

Positive qualities: understanding, placidity, mildness, trusting nature, devotion, mercy, forgiveness, modesty, compassion, fervor, pliancy, meditativeness, internalization...

Negative qualities: indifference, heartlessness, laziness, indolence, rigidity, lack of daring, lack of concern, unstableness, dejection...

The element of earth (melancholic)

Positive qualities: consistency, conscientiousness, perseverance, punctuality, caution, resistance, responsibility, carefulness, firmness, reliability, sobriety, ambition, respectfulness, matter-of-factness...

Negative qualities: stuffiness, superficiality, laziness, indifference, cumbersomeness, touchiness, lack of conscientiousness, irregularity, timidity, scornfulness."**(1)**

She grinned at her father who looked rather impressed that a soon to be twelve year old memorized that at all.**(2)**

"Very good. Since Air is the least dangerous you may wear the wind stone for a week before transitioning to water, then you shall start earth and finally end with fire." He said, giving her the blue and yellow stone necklace.

Ryou smiled widely, her fangs showing as she received her prize with enthusiasm.

Kaze smiled, "Okay, now...make a small tornado."

The hikari nodded before she closed her eyes and willed the air to circle her palm. Slowly the air turned and formed a small tornado, Ryou felt the air on her face so she opened her eyes. It was small, but she did it, as she was celebrating it evaporated from her lack of concentration.

"Ha! Nice try hikari, better luck next time" commented Bakura as he struggled from laughing further.

Embarrassed and annoyed, Ryou threw a strong breeze into his face after he spoke.

Bakura spluttered as his hair was manipulated into his face.

"Grrrr!" He growled as glared at the laughing child.

He smirked that awful smirk as he remembered her slight fear of fire.

"Ha!"

"Kiyah! BAKURA!"

****(1)**** I got this from a website****

**(2****) Ryou is turning 12 the later that day**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All rights to respective owners

Story skips about three years later in the chapter.

Also this is after Duelist Kingdom but before Battle city.

Chapter 3: The Next Lesson

Kaze's faced softened at the pair, he remembered when his wife and he were first together. They just complimented each other like Kaze and Harley did, now he was certain that Bakura was Ryou's mate but they didn't have to know that yet. **(1)**They would not take it well. They were not in love and Ryou was not of age yet, at least when he and Harley were together, they were adults. He will let them discover it on their own.

When Ryou and Amane popped out, they were still in college so the two hybrids got moved to England with their grandmother as he and Harley finished school but when Harley disappeared he stayed with Ryou. Taking occasional trips to the dig site for a few weeks before staying a month with Ryou then back to Egypt. **(2)**

Although he kept looking for her, he couldn't find Harley. Harley was his own mate, he can only imagine what state of mind she is in. Separation between mates often caused death or insanity,in most cases the longer the time the more insane.

Three years later, Ryou was laughing and playing with water as her yami used fire to counter attack.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ryou's startled yelp as Bakura used the shadows to darken the room.

"MUAHAHAHAHAA! Welcome to your demise, young hikari!"

It was pitch black before Ryou started blinking like a nightlight and the light spread until the room was like it was before Bakura darkened it.

Ryou squeaked in surprise.

"Eh?!"

Bakura crossed his arms in a sulking manner as the shadows lifted.

" .."

Kaze ginned at her confusion, "Well done Ryou! I have seen you use wind, water, and light; now try to make this candle light up, but instead of making yourself light up, pull it out to create a flame"

"Okay!"

Ryou's face quickly turned serious as she used light sparks to ignite the candle stick. Just after 2 minutes the scent of a burning candle was present.

"Yes! The tool of destruction! Hikari, now we can burn down the Pharaoh's house! Hahaha!"

The two turned to Bakura as he continued to spout nonsense about "burning the enemies' homes" and "drowning the Priest and his mutt "before "sending the loonies to the shadow realm".

"Ohhkaaaay? Bakura we are not going to burn people's houses down" she said as she looked at her crazed yami

"No Hikari not people just the Pharoah's" was Bakura's childish response

The elder and youngest of the Bakura Clan just shook their head. Before continuing with their re-introduction of Ryou's powers.

~Three years Later~

No POV

After the events of Duelist Kingdom and Battle city Ryou and Bakura started dating just like the elder vampire had imagined as did Ryou's friends Yugi and Yami and Surprisingly the newest Hikari, Malik ,ironically also a vampire, was also in a relationship with her dark, Marik.

Although the Pharaoh had to leave after finding his name and losing the ceremonial duel he was allowed to stay.

\- Flashback-

Ruby eyes widened as the massive walls opened and light shined through almost blinding them.

Just as he was walking toward the light he heard his Aibou's soft sobbing. He turned and was instantly filled with regret... Regret that he was going to leave this beautiful being. Her large Amethyst eyes were shut as she was clenching her hands into her colorful hair, her shoulder were shaking with emotion.

Although it was probably a bad decision, he did what he felt was right but before he proclaimed it, he was interrupted by a booming voice.

"Atem!"

Atem head snapped toward the voice as the ghostly image of his father appeared.

Behind him everyone awestruck at the unexpected apearance.

Atem bowed as he replied" Yes father?"

Pharoah Aknamkanon looked at his son and looked at his mate to-be, before looking back at his son.

"Son, you have been greatly missed and we would love you to come to us but your mother and I do not think you want to."

Atem opened his mouth to protest but Aknamkanon held out his hand to stop him

"Do not deny it Atem, you have a second chance to live. You have the chance to love but it seems you have done that already"

Atem and two certain female friends blushed as Aknamkanon laughed

"Do not be ashamed son! Your mother and I can wait another millennia. All we want is for you to be happy and it is obvious that this young lady is the cause. Son, why have you not introduced her to us."

Atem brows furrowed in confusion as he questioned "Us?"

Next to Aknamkanon a female appeared as Atem's ruby eyes began to shine with tears. **(3)**

"Mother!"

The Queen had long black hair with a reddish fringe and her sparkling crown( or is a tiara?). She had similar red eyes.

Queen Halima was surprised by the tears as she raised a translucent hand to his cheek.

"Hello Atem"

She smiled gently

"My Little Atem, stop now..no more tears, you mustn't cry. It is great to see you and your new friends, Can you show us your Habibi?"

Atem sniffed before smiling at her.

"Yes Mother"

Yugi watched with a heavy heart as he walked toward her and Anzu. She knew it, Anzu was the one he loved. She closed her eyes so that she could not see his face look at Anzu with love.

"Aibou, open your eyes"

(Huh?) She opened them and saw a hand and she trailed up the hand to his face and allowed to be guided to the Pharaoh and Queen.

"Mother, Father, this is Mutou Yugi and she is my Habibi"

Halima's eyes shined like stars while she pinched Yugi's cheeks.

"Oh! Look how cute she is! Aknamkanon, look how adorable they look together! Oh! Remember when we were that young!"

"Yes, Halima I do remember and I also recall you wanting to kill me for ruining your life" the King told his wife.

"Hehe" The Queen giggled as she thought of the times where she would chase him with a dagger if he so much as looked at her.

Aknamkanon cleared his throat as he addressed Atem and his Yugi.

The pair looked at him as he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I as the Pharaoh of Egypt, allow my son Pharaoh Atem to stay and do as he pleases here on the land of the living and to live in happiness with his beloved Mutou Yugi before his time has come to join us in paradise!"

-End Flashback-

And how is the young Pharaoh?

Oh yes! He's at the game shop!

**(1) Bakura and Atem are trapped in the items like in the anime and manga but their vampires so they did not age because their mates weren't born yet. My approach is that the items caused them a millennia of sleep until their mate acquires the puzzle/ring, and rod. The canon has the evil force (Zork) trapped as well so it also applies to this story.**

**(2) In case of major confusion: Kaze and Harley met in England while they were in their Fourth year of college….soooo...21-22 ish. Harleen Francis Quinn (yes, From Batman, DCU, Suicide Squad, Etc.) is a phycologist, which is about 4-7 years and an archeologist on average is about 6-8 years. So that would mean that they got married when they were 21, had Amane and Ryou at 22, and finished College/University at around 25-26. So by then the twins are like 3. Also let's say that Harley went to an England University for the sake of fan fiction convenience.**

**(3) I know some (if not most) of you are like WTF. Atem does not cry but who wouldn't cry after not seeing their mother (whether it's biological or simply a woman who raised them. It's a reunion who's not gonna be a little emotional)**

**A side note is that everything happened in those 3 years. Duelsit Kingdom happened before story stated when the Yugi-tachi were 11, Battle City (they were 13), Noah's Virtual World (age 13), Orichalcos (age 14), and Finally Ceremonial Duel when they were about to turn 15.**

**Next chapter they are 15(the hikari's and Otoji, Anzu, Honda, Kaiba and Jou) while the yami's are still 5016 year old vampires (or 3016). And since Kaiba and Atem are actually cousin's (Ancient Egypt Wise) that means Seto is a vampire.**


	5. Chapter 4

Hello!

Sorry I haven't updated, I have been watching Sailor Moon Japanese Version but here is chapter 4

Ishtars are in this chapter

Disclaimer: All rights to respective Owners

Chapter 4: Good morning?

A regal male rose from bed, his red tipped black hair drooping slightly from the sleep. His gold highlights that usually stood up straight were shooting to the left. The pharaoh's ruby eyes trailed to the figure next to him. Her hair was nearly identical to his own, but her hair was purple instead of red and didn't have blonde hair shooting up.

"Aibou"

His love stirred, but did not awaken. Yami leaned down to touch her cheek.

Amethyst eyes opened in a daze, her vision was blurred but she heard her pharaoh calling her, even though she couldn't really see him.

"Yugi, come on we must get up to help grandpa with the game shop."

'Knock' Knock'

"Yami? Are you awake? Come down stairs and help your dear old grandpa with the shop. You can sweep the sidewalk."

Ruby eyes glazed as thoughts of spending his morning on the sidewalk sweeping like an idiot, it made Yami want to cry.

Yami panicked

"Aibou"

But his aibou wouldn't wake up.

The only response he got was a snore from her as she had fallen asleep once more.

"No! Abiou! Don't leave me! Aiboooooouu!"

'Snore'

"Yami~" came the voice from the door.

"Noooooooo!"

And that's how the Pharaoh was conquered.

*Elsewhere*

A young ravenette burst into a room with blue walls, a bed, BEWD posters and white carpet.

"Ni-sama! Noah and Ishizu won't stop hogging the theatre!"

The black and dark blue blankets on the bed hid the body of his older brother as the eldest was in the theatre with his new girlfriend.

Messy brown hair began to surface as Ice cold blue eyes peered at his 10 year old brother. This was Kaiba Seto, older brother of the ravenette known as Kaiba Mokuba. Mokuba was the youngest of three, the eldest was their adopted brother Noah, Kaiba Noah.

Seto was 15, Mokuba being 10 and Noah was 17.

Seto sighed as rolled his eyes, before looking at his BEWD alarm clock.

His eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Its 5:30 in the morning, did they stay in there all night?!"

Mokuba nodded enthusiastically.

Mokuba happily watched as his older brother get up to angrily to lecture their older brother for having a girl over all night.

But the youngest Kaiba didn't care, he will get to use the theatre now.

Just as Seto was exiting his room to kill his aqua haired brother the doorbell rang, followed by rapid knocks on the front door.

Seto and Mokuba looked at one another before both set of to answer the door and explain that Ishizu was in the mansion without their knowledge (which was a lie, they just didn't know she was still there.)

They opened the door to reveal Odion and Malik Ishtar as well as her yami. Odion was 5'10" and had the top of his head bald with a small ponytail. His tattooed face made him even more menacing. Malik's bleached blonde hair was in a disorganized bun that covered parts of her tired face although her eyes told a different story. The Yami just stood behind them with his imposing 5'11" and was understandably half asleep.

Mokuba's large grey eyes widened at the look of murder on Odion's and Malik's face.

Brown and Lavender orbs glared at them before Malik spoke through gritted teeth.

"Where is Ishizu."

Came their death sentence.

*Meanwhile*

A young couple slept peacefully, their white hair swept across the blue and red pillows. Their black and blue striped curtains keeping the room dark, the only noise in the room was the red clock's tick-toking and soft breathing/snoring.

No game shop.

No missing sister.

Just sleep.

The pair snuggled deeper into the black blankets.

Yep, it was a good morning.

**Let me know if there is any confusion! :)**

**Next time there will be a semi-violent Ishizu and Malik! **


	6. Chapter 5

Hello Once more! Sorry I didn't update earlier, I was at a birthday party and came home really late. But here's is chapter 5! And boy is Ishizu in trouble.

Disclaimer: All right to respective Owners

Chapter 5: The Lecture

Two pairs of feet led the angry family through the mansion toward the theatre. Seto glanced at his watch, it was already going to be 6. As they neared to room they heard panicked voices from inside.

"Oh My Ra! I am in sooo much trouble! This is your fault!"

"My fault! You're the one who fell asleep first!"

"Oh! How mature,'Oh! Ishizu, I have an idea lets watch movies at the mansion.' Blah blah blah.'Nobodies gonna know and I'll take you home after the movie finished.' "

"Hey! That is not how I sound! And you agreed to it,'Noah! What a lovely idea! Let's watch a romantic comedy!'."

"Grrr! Why you little!"

"Hey!"

The family opened the double doors just in time to see a disheveled Ishizu on top of an equally disheveled Noah, strangling him as he tried to stop the surprisingly strong girl.

Malik took in the situation and didn't know what to make of it. Ishizu was already beating up Noah, the room didn't reek of any inappropriate activity. At this point Mariku was fully awake and walked to the couple and grabbed Ishizu by the scarf of her shirt like a lioness would a cub. Odion calmly grabbed his sisters shoes and bag, following the yami and captive ( Ishizu).

Malik then walk toward Noah, who was fixing his shirt.

"Yo!"**(1)**

Noah looked up just to meet Malik's small fist.

"OWW!"

Another bites the dust.

*ding ding ding*

"Urrrrr! OUT!" Mokuba yelled while throwing his arms into the air.

Malik walked out as she high fived the laughing young Kaiba.

Seto and she exchanged a nod, "See ya at hell."

Seto snorted, "ch."

"Why did she have to do that?! My beautiful face! Is it bleeding?!"

Noah looked at his hands for signs of bleeding but found none.

"Shut up and get ready for school."

"Aw but Seto! It's the last day! Do we really have to be there?"

Stone eyes narrowed at the whining elder Kaiba.

Said Kaiba gulped, "Ano, You know what? We do need to go. Come Moki-chan, we have school in two hours."

Mokuba facepalmed before turning to Seto.

"Ni-sama! Can we go to the arcade later?"

He looked down to see the adorable little monster, before reluctantly replying "I'll think about it."

"Yeah!"

Before the child ran out to get ready for school.

*Bakura residence*

Green eyes focused on breakfast as she waited for Bakura to come down. She had fixed herself a bowl of cereal, the plate across from her had bacon, sausage and eggs.

Her Fluffy white had grown slightly but was relatively the same. But she grew to be 5'4" at the age of 15 almost 16.

"Ryou, you know you didn't have to wait."

Ryou smiled at him cutely.

"I know, but i wanted to."

The yami just rolled his eyes good naturedly as he spoke gruffly

"Whatever."

She just giggled and started to eat her cereal but a thought crossed her mind.

"Oh yes, before i forget! Um, Kura-chan...I..uh..done my research but i can't find her...I think we'll have to ask Kaiba-kun...you know..for help." She started to nervously tug her hair.

Bakura stopped his massacre on the bacon to look at his hikari.

Ruou covered her face in despair,"Oh, I know that look! *sniff* you're angry! I just wanted to find her faster."

She started to rise but his voice froze her.

"Hikari wait, will it make you happy... to see her?"

His eyes bore into her soul and she felt his concern. **(2)**

Ryou looked down

*sniff*

"Yes, very much so."

"Then, it shall be done."

*gasp* Ryou gazed up at him, hands clasping in a surprised manner.

"Really?"

"Yes, now finish your breakfast." He replied as he started tearing the eggs and sausage apart.

"Hai!"

* Ishtar's*

"Do you mind explaining what you were thinking?"

"Um... Well... we..uh..wanted to see a movie but the theatre had run out of tickets for the movie we wanted to see and all the other films were horror so.. He suggested we..go to the mansion and watch some of their movies."

"And what in Ra's name possessed you to stay the night there?"

Ishizu lowered her face as it turned bright red from embarrassment, "ano, we fell asleep"

"You...fell asleep...*sigh* very well but because it is the first time. There will be no further punishment other than staying home on the weekends..." he would have continued but was interrupted.

"Eh?! But Kisara's pary's on saturday!"

"You didn't let me finish" he scolded her.

"...gomen..." she squeaked.

"Your punishment starts next week since your summer vacation technically starts sunday."

"*gasp* are...are you serious...Odion"

Odion crossed his arms before confirming the teenager's question, "Yes but no going out with Noah unless you're with Kisara, Malik or Mia."

Ishizu's grin faltered a bit before she released a relieved laugh at the minimal punishment.

"Of course"

"Good. Now get ready for school, Malik and Marik are waiting for you."

"Yes Odion."

**(1) Like with an annoyed expression Malik punched Noah X)**

**(2) I feel like Bakura is only nice to Ryou when they are alone or with Kaze. I also think that Seto is like that but with Mokuba and Jou...so yeah plus they're mates and just don't know yet until like two chapters later.**


	7. Chapter 6

Hey Guys I'm back and I'm not dead!

Here's chapter 6

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Chapter 6: Last Day at School

Yugi turned to Yami as they walked to school, "Mou hitori no boku?"

"Yes Hikari?"

"What should we do this summer?"

"Hmm...I am unsure, what would you like to do Aibou?"

"Uh… I don't know...Oh! I know! We could go on a trip with the others!"

He stopped uncertain and realizing that he would have to deal with two maniacs and a thief.

Yami then looked at Yugi who gazed at him worriedly

The dark cleared his throat, "Wonderful idea! Aibou, we shall ask them if they would like to come with us."

Yugi beamed up at her beloved as she exclaimed "Great! They will be so excited!"

*Malik and co

Marik leaned against the wall as he waited for his sister to arrive, his dark purple eyes glowed red briefly when he felt Malik's frustration.** (1)**

"Grr! How long is she gonna take!" Malik wanted to tear her hair out, she had to meet up with Ryou, Jou and Yugi before class.

The door opened as a content Ishizu finally came out.

"Finally! Come on Mar-chan, Fluffy and Bunny are probably already at school!"

Using his demonic voice he replied "Hai!"

The Purple eye yami pushed himself of the wall and followed the running female to school

Ishizu blinked but checked the time, only to see that it was 8:12, her eyes widened in panic**. (2)**

"Nani! Malik!Marik! Wait up! Oh my Ra!"

She ran and ran until she was caught up by a very familiar limo.

"Hi! Ishizu!"

The youth turned to right to see a teal colored hair head pop out of the limo.

Noah smiled at her and asked "Do you want a ride? Uh you know as an apology?"

She contemplated, get in trouble because she is with the Kaiba or because she got to school late?

(Technically...My punishment doesn't start next week) she smirked at the thought.

Turning to her boyfriend she exclaimed

"Sure!"

Noah's expression eased up

"Well get in! We still gotta pick up Joey!"

*Fluffy and Bunny

"Kura-chan Do you think Kaiba-kun will help me?" she looked at him "Us?"

Bakura looked ahead as he saw the Pharaoh and his Queen approaching.

"I don't think anybody can resist helping you," he grunted "besides if it's about a missing family member, he'll help."

Ryou just nodded thoughtfully but raised her head up at the sound of feet stopping in front of them.

"Hello Yugi!" Beamed Ryou

"Good morning Ryou!" Chirped Yugi

And sadly with equal distrust the Yami's greeted each other.

"Theif"

"Pharaoh"

After all 3000 years won't erase some hatred between these two.

"Marik!"

The group of friends/enemies turned left to see Marik running with Malik on his back toward them with twin maniacal smiles.

Yugi and Ryou simultaneously exclaimed "Good Morning!"

Malik jumped down before questioning them about Ishizu, "Did Ishizu get here yet?"

Her answer came when the Kaiba limo stopped in front of them and Jou, Ishizu, Seto and Noah got out.

"Speak of the devil" chimed Bakura

"Hi Seto-kun! Noah-kun! Hi Jou-chan! Ishizu-chan!"

"Hello Yugi!"

"Ch."

"Heya Yug'!"

"Greetings my Pharaoh, my Queen." **(3)**

*ding ding dong*

The large group went into the school as they exchanged summer activity ideas.

*Kaiba

Seto Kaiba was not having a great morning from waking up to finding a girl in the mansion then her family coming over to kill them to having an idiot older adopted brother leave a mess in the theatre.

He felt a tug at his sleeve and looked down to find a nervous Ryou.

"Kaiba-kun...Can I talk to you after school about something important?"

He raised a brow, thinking about it, she is the only one that hasn't asked for anything...interesting.

Curious he agreed

"Right after class. Roof. Don't be late."

She smiled gleefully

"Arigato Kaiba-kun!"

**(1)Their eyes glow red when they feel extremely annoyed, mad, or excided. When they are out hunting their eyes will light up Gold, Purple or Silver **

**(2) I have read that in Japan school starts at around 8:30…so yeah but Ishizu got there in time cuz of the ride and because they are Vampires it has to be a secret but because its Marik and Malik they don't care and used their inhuman sprinting.**

**(3) Yami and Yugi are mates so they are Pharaoh Atem and Queen Heba :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Yay! New chapter!

I don't know who reads this but Thank you for Following, Favorite-ing or even just glancing at it.

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners

Chapter 7: The Missing Mother Favor? Wait she's not dead? What?

Tick

Tock

Tick

Ryou chewed her pencil eraser, it was her last class of the day. Beside her, Bakura was impatiently tapping his long fingers on the desktop, his face displayed utter boredom as school interrupted his desired activity with a blonde Yami who also loved destruction and his adventurous Hikari.

And it was the perfect time to vandalize the school since most teachers and students wanted to leave the campus to pursue their summer vacation.

*ding ding dong*

The Sensei stood up, her suitcase in hand as she put a summer hat upon her head and announced to the class in one breath.

"Well it was a pleasure being here...now I you all just calmly...GET OUT OF MY CLASS!"

The ground shook as the students from the entire high school stampede off the campus into the streets causing major traffic accidents and running over children and citizens all over Domino.

The only ones left in the class was Ryou and Bakura.

Ryou calmly got out from under her desk, as she was hiding in it to avoid the other students, and stood up making her out the classroom into the hall.

Bakura walked with her until they reached Malik's and Marik's class where they parted.

The spirit turned to his gem.

"Marik, Malik and I have plans to bastardize this place so if you need us we'll be in the halls."

The Gem opened her mouth to question how long he was going to take when Marik poked his head out, "Do not worry Bunny-chan! Fluffy-Baka will only be in our presence for a few hours."

Malik looked at Marik with annoyance, "Yami you're not a robot" she put her hands on her hips as Marik did random acts of Robot-ness.

"Beep Boop Beep I do not know what you are talking about. I AM MARIK 5.0 SENT HERE FROM THE FUTURE." He spoke in a cyber-monotone voice that reminded them of Kaiba's Speech.

This earned the female blonde a pair of 'WTF' expressions from the albino duo.

Malik sighed and answered the albino's unspoken questions by replying "He just saw a movie about robots that take over the world and cause absolute Chaos. And now he thinks that the only way to take over the world is to be a robot." **(1)**

At this point the Albino Hikari started reflecting on her people skills and pondered on how on earth did she get stuck with weird friends?

"Okay...well I gotta do something important Soo... Yeah…uh bye!"

Turning she fled leaving imaginary dust and the maniacs behind.

Bakura, being the badass that he is, started to casually opening his backpack to reveal several spray paint cans of different colors such as Pink, Red, White, Black and Neon Green.

Bakura grabbed the neon green, started shaking it and glanced at his comrades.

"Are we gonna do this or what?" He spoke flatly.

Malik and Marik eyes glowed red with exuberance and each took out Pink and Yellow cans.

"But Of COURSE!" The cries simultaneously.

*Ryou

She made her way up the stairs stopping behind the door she took a deep breath before opening the door to see Kaiba leaning on the fence/rail facing the gates of Domino High.

"So you came" he stated stoically, facing her he waited for her to speak about this 'important' request.

"Um" she gulped and cleared her throat uncomfortably

"Hai, I came because I need your help with finding someone that I knew a long time ago"

Seto raised his right brow.

"Oh? And might this 'someone' be?"

Ryou fidgeted, "Yes...well it's my mum, and she disappeared-"

His eyes narrowed at this "Didn't you say that she was dead along with your sister?"

Sighing she began her explanation of the unpredictable events of that fateful morning. With each word, she could tell that he wasn't believing any of it.

By the time she finished, he had turned his back to contemplate his decision. He had to find a woman that he did not know. And on top of it Ryou only knew her first name and a fuzzy remembrance of her appearance. **(2)**

Finally he decided.

**(1) Yeah, I feel like Marik is very impressionable, like a child I guess: \ IDK, any way also the whole Marik 5.0 is because I am going to be using the time "5000 years ago" instead of "3000 years ago" **

**(2) Let's say that Ryou doesn't remember her a lot because there was only one family photo that that her mother took…DUN DUN DUNNNN… and since Ryou and Amane where eight sooooo…yeah fuzzy memory. However, she has pictures of her grandparents from both sides when they took care of them as babies.**

**Until next time!**

**Sorry I took forever to update!**

**Bye Munchkins! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

Hello Munchkins!

New Chapter, I was supposed to update yesterday but I didn't have the time, anyway Kisara is in this chapter and The Crazy Egyptians are wreaking havoc.

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy! :)

Chapter 8: Vacation or a Mission?

Ishizu and a white haired female walked silently through the school grounds.

Ishizu's sigh gained the attention of her companion.

Her companion was Kisara Sennen, best friend of Ishizu. **(1)**

She was about the same height and age as Ishizu with the exception that Kisara was 5016, but she had the same teen rebel mindset as Ishizu.

Kisara's ice blue eyes stared hard at her Reincarnated Friend, she moved her hair slightly but a persistent strand stayed. **(2)**

Kisara's silence made Ishizu turn." Um is there a reason why you're staring at me like that?"

With furrowed brows, Kisara jumped back pointing her finger at Ishizu's face as she yelled" WHY ARE YOU SO SAD!?"

The accused blinked and opened her mouth to argue that it was nothing to worry about, when an angered scream was heard from nearby.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ishizu paled," Oh Dear"

"What?" questioned Kisara as she was grabbed by the arm and found herself on a nearby tree branch like a monkey would when in danger.

Answering Kisara, Ishizu signalled her to quiet down.

"It's Malik and that Crazy mate of hers."

"Ohhh!"

"Sh!"

*Malik and Yami's

Her lavender eyes had stopped glowing but now had a ring of bright red surrounding lavender orbs, behind her Marik was struggling to control his laughter. While Bakura was balancing the bucket over the slightly ajar door.

The trio had visited the art classroom in the school and found spare paint buckets.

Bakura stepped back and spat at the sensei inside small window.

"OI! Twat!"

The 'Twat's ' face reddened at the White Hooligan.

"Oh! It's You!" **(3)**

Bakura smirked and bowed.

"Aww! A fan, it is always fun to meet a fan of my work!"

The elderly sensei, completely frustrated and angered at the mocking youth, stood up from his desk and marched to the door.

Bakura's eyes looked beyond his jagged bangs as the victim waddled approached the door.

Licking his lips he let out another jab." Che, you must be getting old ya dustbag!"

"Grr!" Went the beast before aggressively opening the door just to have blue paint fall on him.

"Perfect." Bakura whispered.

The white demon easily jumped out of the way as the inferior creature exclaimed "WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

The hidden juveniles exploded with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The blue drenched man watched helplessly as the trio ran rode away on most likely stolen skateboards.

*Ryou looked ahead as she waited outside the school doors waiting for her weird friends and mate.

(…he said ...yes...) Seto Kaiba just agreed to hel-

"Hi Ryou!"

"Bunny-Chan!"

"My Precious Gem!"

Ryou yelped as Bakura grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "Ah!"

Speeding out of the school they past a tree with legs hanging out of it. **(4)**

*Kaiba's

As Mokuba was chattering, Seto was thinking about this new turn of events.

"Nii-sama! What's up? Why the long face?"

"Yeah Seto! What's up?"

The middle Kaiba stopped brooding temporarily to see Noah's mocking face and Mokuba's concerned face.

"Nothing, Mokuba, just thinking about Ryou's request. It just-"

"Wait, wait what... You Seto Kaiba, are doing something for someone other than Mokie-chan"

Glaring at the teal haired teen, Kaiba replied through gritted teeth,"Yes. I. . . Wrong?"

Mokie-chan smiled "Well no but it's just something you wouldn't usually do."

"Hmn."Kaiba nodded.

The words on everyone's mind at the end of the day was

(..I can't believe that just happened...)

**(1)Kisara's last name is Sennen because originally I was going to make her last name Bakura. She is Baku's older sister but I will make a sidefic to this eventually about Kisara's past and Noah's physical existence. **

**(2)Another thing about Ishizu and Kisara being best friends is that they were friends in Ancient Egypt times, this will be in the sidefic of course.  
**

**(3)Malik, Marik, and Bakura are known as the schools delinquents so although most of the school are aware of their pranks but they are so unpredictable.**

**(4)It's Ishizu and Kisara, because they were leaving the campus when they heard the commotion.**

**So yeah and in addition, I have a new idea for a story but it's not Yu-Gi-Oh! It's the Power Puff Girls. The first chapter is done but it won't be up until a few weeks or so. The story is about Blossom being 'abandoned',So if it's your cup of tea then you are most welcomed. If not, sorry: /.**

**Till Marrow!**


	10. Chapter 9

Hello Reader!

New Chapter, and since I haven't updated in a while I wrote a longer chapter. Bakura comforts Ryou in this one. Awww!

Also if I don't update another chapter by tonight then I'll update tomorrow.

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy! :)

Chapter 9: The Confession and Going On Vacation

We join the young hybrid at her home with friends enjoying the pool and sun from the summer day.

Ryou was wearing a one piece with blue and white designs, Malik was wearing a gold and lavender two piece, Yugi was wearing a Dark purple frilly one piece while Jou was wearing a red bikini top and black swim shorts.

It has been 3 days since the compromise between Kaiba and Ryo, and there was no word from Kaiba.

As Ryou and her friends were lounging in her backyard, Ryou was starting to feel anxious, What if he can't find her? What if she died? What if she's ill with a rare disea-

Ryou yelped as she was sprayed with water by her tan friend.

"Eep!"

"Hahaha!"

Refusing the urge to form a tsunami to splash the diva, Ryou just glared at her annoyed as Malik swam away. Before sighing she was tapped on the shoulder by Yugi. **(1)**

"Don't mind her Ry-chan she's just worried that you're sulking and she doesn't know why."

"Thanks Yugi but, it's...just something she can't help me with."

Yugi frowned a bit before gently smiling at the pale girl.

"Is it something I can help you with?"

Turning to Yugi, Ryou returned the smile and responded with,

"Sorry Yugi but it's a complicated situation..and I don't want to burden you guys with it."

Yugi hummed before joining Jou and Malik at the other side of pool.

Rising from the pool, she grabbed a towel and sat on the chair in the shade. From her position she saw the entire pool area inhabited by her companions and mate.

Bakura was in his dark red swimming trunks. Yami was in a dark grey and purple trunks, Marik was in his Purple and red trunks.

*Bakura POV.

While the others played Marco Polo, Bakura was semi-submerged in the water with only the top half of his head sticking out.

From anyone else's perspective he would have resembled an alligator.

As he saw Yugi and Ryou converse he formed a plan to leave the pool without getting attention from the Pharaoh and Psycho's.

(Hmmm...What to do... Oh! I know heheheheehe)

Allowing himself to sink into the water he swam around the others to the side where Ryou was and carefully stuck his hand out to touch the shadows. Using the shadows he appeared next to Ryou.

Putting his head over her head he waited for her reaction to the droplets.

Her face relaxed from the way it nicely fell over her face.

(..Good now I can scare her...)

*Phone vibrates

She sat up and clashed his head but she could hardly feel it as she picked up the phone and went inside leaving Bakura on the floor holding his bruised forehead.

(Ow ow ow…Bad idea...who knew her head was so hard)

"Aww! Look Malik Fluffy's been hurt! te hee hee!" yelled the ever so 'sane' Marik

"Oh no Marik! What ever shall we doooo! hehehehe!" giggled the proud Malik.

The Pharaoh sighed while Joey chuckled and Yugi giggled at their antics.

The Tomb Robber stood and was about to save his dignity when Ryou came out and jumped on him.

"He found her 'Kura! Seto did it!"

As the girl continued to inform him of the findings the others were a bit surprised that the Yami sat there and listened to her rambling.

"-anyways we leave next week! NEXT WEEK! Can you believe it Bakura! After all this time I finally get to see her! How do you think we should celebrate? I think-"

"Bunny-chan? What are you mean 'celebrate' and what do you mean 'found her' and why don't I know about this?!" demanded Malik as she looked at her best friend with hurt. **(2)**

Ryou quieted down and subconsciously hugged herself, looking away from the lavender eyes.

"Ryou!"

Seeing that Ruou flinched, Yugi and Jou decided to intervene,

"Malik, why don't you relax a bit while I talk to Ryou."

Glaring at Yugi, Malik began to protest but was shushed by Jou who whispered to her about Ryou's posture.

"Relax Mal can't cha see that she's scared of ya."

Jou walked backwards before diving into the water after signaling Marik to grab Malik.

Allowing herself to be taken away Malik jumped back into the pool before Marik.

Yugi and Yami now turned to the white haired duo to find Ryou in Bakura's embrace as she slowly relaxed.

Sitting down Yugi finally voiced the questions that Malik asked but not angry instead it was in a worried manner.

"Okay... Um Ryou...Who is it that Seto-kun found?"

Raising her head from Bakura's chest, Ryou answered quietly.

"My mum. Seto found my mum."

Huge Amethyst eyes searched the pale face for lies, even though it was unlikely that Ryou would lie.

"But Ryou didn't you say that she died in that accident?"

"..I didn't know that she didn't die..."

"When Kaze told her that her mother was alive, Hikari wanted to find her but he said that it was going to be impossible to search for a person that's supposed to be dead."

"Seto said that she is in this city called Gotham but we don't know where exactly."

Yami then asked "How are you getting there?"

Ryou brightened up "Oh! Yes! Seto sent over some plane tickets for his private jet. Somehow he knew you guys would find out and sent over extras. Here are two got us, two for Malik and Marik and for Yugi and you." **(3)**

Yami inspected the ticket with interest, the ticket was a light blue paper with black letters and the Kaiba Corp logo as a red stamp.

Yugi grinned and shout out to Mailk "Malik-change look! We get to go on vacation!"

Hearing the word 'Vacation' Malk's head twitched up to Ryou's face. Instead of having a scared face, Ryou had that somewhat shy yet happy smile. **(4)**

"Well, I guess we do!" Smirked Malik as Jou 'whooped' and Marik grinned mischievously.

**(1) Ryou is hiding her powers from Malik and the others because Malik and Ishizu don't know that they have the ability to manipulate elements. The reason is that Odion has not told Ishizu about it because she just graduated high school. **

**(2) Best friends share many secrets together so Malik was obviously hurt, because Mailk knows she's not human but does not know much about her past with the exception of family death.**

**(3) Jou already has a ticket because she is with Seto, note that Jou lives on her own but her rent is paid by KC.**

**(4) Mailk felt guilty that she hurt Ryou but because Ryou was smiling, Malik felt better.**

**Bye now!**


	11. Chapter 10

Hello All!

As promised here is the second chapter of the day!

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy! :)

Chapter 10: Take Off

Feet ran up and down the stairs, laughter and curses filled the house as the two inhabitants packed their bags and books.

At the door was four suitcases varying from books, clothes, hygiene and photo albums. **(1)**

Ryou was in a summer appropriate dress with bright green wedges, while Bakura was in a red wife beater and black shorts with red shoes.

They were waiting for Kaiba's limo to arrive, Ryou locked the door behind her as they sat on the front porch.

Closing her eyes Ryou took a deep breath and smiled. Finally, after almost eight years, eight years after the accident, four years after finding the courage to continue her training. Two years after having her first boyfriend before dumping him for her beloved vampire mate. **(2)**

Now she can get her mother's approval of her relationship, then she could be properly mated to Bakura.

Beside her Bakura observed her excitement as she started humming 'Tomorrow's Money'. **(3)**

Subconsciously though she started singing the lyrics and transferred to his head.

Her voice echoed in his mind (Fell in love with a vampire...)

He then sang out loud to her "You wanna get it for free,Then say hello to the brush fire, baby."

Surprised Ryou head spun toward him," How did you kno-"

Raising a hand to his head, he tapped it with his index finger, "Mind Link, Remember?"

The Gems pale face glowed red from embarrassment as she recalled the link.

"Ano...right."

"You gotta take it from me, I'm gonna take it from you, Say hello to the good times, And say hello to the sun"

Ryou grinned and sang back "They're sitting back on an empire, while the world lays back"

Chuckling he sang "Puts a kid behind that gun, If we crash this time, They got mach-"

"Bunny-chan! Fluffy-Baka!"

Glowering because of his time with the gem, was interrupted Bakura scowled as he picked up his suitcase and headed to the limo's trunk.

Ryou however wasn't bothered and followed the vampire to the limo while greeting Malik. "Hello Malik!"

As the duo entered their ride Malik groped Ryou while howling" Oh! Bunbun, I missed you so much!"

Pulling Malik away from Ryou, Bakura snipped "You were shopping with her just yesterday..."

Malik only became more dramatic as she put her hand to her heart,"But Fluffy! One Day is enough to miss her!"

"Idiot"

"Gah! You wound me with your words Baka-sempai!hehehehe.."

Bakura groaned as Marik joined Malik's theatrics.

*10 minutes later

Arriving at the KC private Jet Bakura found that the seats were absolutely divine and the entertainment system was unbelievable.

Plopping next to Ryou he began to fiddle with the small television in front of him as Ryou pulled out her book to read.

The others entertained themselves with the games system and music choice. Five minutes after taking off, the Hikari's and Jou all fell asleep as Marik watched horror film while Yami and Kaiba play duel monsters.

"Hn..."

And with that the Tomb Robber fell asleep to the sound of Yami's panicked voice and Kaiba's amused laugh.

*Kaiba Mansion

Noah was napping on the couch when he was squashed by a dark haired being.

Blue eyes popped open as their owner was taken by surprise from the weight suddenly put on him.

"Ah! What the fu-"

"Hi No-niisama!"

"Gah!?Mokuba what?! Why?!"

Mokuba pouted jumping off of Noah," I'm hungry!"

Noah sighed and almost face palmed, "Why didn't you ask the maids to get you foo-"

"Because Seto told them to take the month off."

The teal head fell as he was forced to feed the young boy,

"Fine..."

"Yay! Can we order some pizza?"

**(1)Photo albums to show her mother the years she's been missing**

**(2)She had a small relationship with someone before she felt Bakura's allure**

**(3)I love this song and felt that the first line fit the two sooo well, because Ryou did "fall in love with a vampire". The reason I didn't put the rest of the song was cuz it might bore you guys or annoy you. And don't worry about the music in this fanfic. I'll try to be as diverse as possible so at least one person will like the song. **


	12. Authors Note! Don't Kill Me!

Hey Guys! Soooooooooooooooo Sorry!

No I'm not abandoning, I just have Exams this week and next week. :[

Anyway Chapter Eleven will have some "important information" or "insight' on to what Harley is doing during the plane ride to Gotham.

Batman and Kaze make an appearance, as well as the wondrous Harley Quinn, clown Princess of Crime(Obviously).

Oh and maybe some Ivy or Selina

I will put a link to the 'Files' that Noah got for Seto's "misson" in chapter 11.

Sorry Again!


	13. Chapter 11

Hello! Readers, I have school tomorrow soo, Early Update! Yay!

Anyway in this chapter we have special guest, Harley and nurse.

Disclaimer: All rights to respective Owners.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 11: Mother's Best Friend is Insanity

When the teens awoke they were still not close to their destination, so to kill time, Kaiba decided to inform Ryou of the situation. **(1)**

Of course it didn't really help that the rest were there so, Kaiba's explanation was heard by all.

Seto stood with a glass of wine, clearing his throat, he said" Listen up, dweebs. We will be lan-"

"Look Hikari! Kaiba's drinking alcohol!"

"Yes Marik, he is."

"Isn't he 14, or something?"

"No Marik, I'm pretty sure he-"

Kaiba cleared his throat, and spoke to the morons." I'm 16. Anyways as I was saying before these, nut jobs interrupted, is that when we get to Gotham we will stay in a group. No Wandering. It's a dangerous city. And I don't care if you can use shadow magic. It is dangerous. Especially at night."

The last part was directed toward Bakura and Marik, partially Yami and Jou.

Jou and Yami looked appalled while Bakura and Marik shrugged in a whatever-I-don't-care manner.

"Now wait jus' a momen' rich boy! Wa are ya lookn at!"

"Jou is right Kaiba, why are you looking at us for?"

Yugi answered their questions quickly, "Seto-Kun looked at you and Jou because, You as an overprotective Yami would probably scout the city for anything would harm me and Jou because she's as curious as a pup."

Yami and Jou's faces reddened in embarrassment as it was a very true statement.

"Oh" they chorused

"Anyway, the entire city inhabits some of the most unpredictable criminals. In these files, that Noah has given me, it has basic information about these criminals as well as their pictures." He said as he took out four Manila folders. **(2)**

He then gave one to each pair, Bakura and Ryou, Yami and Yugi, and finally Marik and Malik before keeping one for Jou.

"I have a slide on these loonies," As Seto finished his sentence a projection screen came down from the jets ceiling, causing Ooh's and Ah's from Marik, Malik and Jou.

The lights dimmed slightly as an image of a Gothic City appeared.

"Dweebs, this is Gotham City... Home of the 'The Dark Knight' and the insane clown known as The Joker.I have bought a mansion close to an associate of Kaiba Cor-" he was interrupted by Marik, who raised his hand as if he was in Elementary School with a Pick-Me face.

"What. Marik."

Marik beamed and with sparkling eyes he questioned the younger boy "This 'Joker' you speak of, how crazy is he?"

Kaiba's blue eyes bore into the other's as he responded quite serious, which was expected but his answer shocked them to the bone,

"The Joker, is deemed to be unstable but from my observation. He is almost as crazy as you."

*Meanwhile in a cell

Feminine hands carefully held the locket, the figure sighed sadly as her half lidded blue eyes gazed into the small portraits. The pictures were of two children, one blonde and the other with white silvery hair.

This was one of those moments when she was not 'insane' and was aware of her predicament.

Oh well, being crazy was hard work. And really boring too, in some cases she would break the silence by going into a song.

Like right now...

"She paints her fingers with a close precision, He starts to notice empty bottles of gin, and takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for."

Her voice echoed through the halls as the other inmates were brought to another atmosphere.

She was startled by her door being opened and a 'nurse' came in to take her to her meeting with a psychiatrist.

"Come on, Quinzel. They're waiting for ya."

Glaring slightly at the intruder, Harley's eyes darkened with dislike as she stood up. Her hands were handcuffed and she walked out to follow the woman in white.

As she was led away she began to sing on the rest of the way to the meeting but with a different tone. Where it was once bubbly and uplifting, it was now chilling and somewhat haunting. **(3)**

"A lonely speaker in a conversation, her words were swimming through his ears again, there's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for."

*BOOM* the heavy twin doors shut behind her.

Followed by a strangled scream

**(1)So I looked online and found that Gotham is like in the same area as New York/Jersey, so found online that a trip from New York to Japan is about 14 Hours. That's Crazy! 0.0 Anywhoozies. The Yami's, Hikari's and Jou fell asleep for like 2 hours.**

**(2)Noah is still connected to the virtual world so he has access to almost anything, Kaiba can only go so far. I'll try to put a link to the 'Files' (on my Profile or in this Chapter)**

**(3)Imagine it like she's singing a Disney song and then she is singing the rest like in a wispy sort of way, think Evanescence. Oh yeah and sorry about the cliffhanger. **


	14. Chapter 12

Hello Reader!

New Chapter, and I'm finally done with Exams! So happy cuz I past my Oceanography Test! :)

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy! :)

Chapter 12: The past Love heals the Craze of the present

As soon as the doors closed behind her, Harley's hands glowed and broke the handcuffs soundlessly.

She then lunged at the nurse, one hand with a greenish stick while the other covered the victim's mouth.

Pointing the materialized weapon to her captives head, she spoke in a childlike voice, "Now! Be a dear and lead the way to the lost and found."

Her only response was an elbow to the ribs.

The nurse trembled but was still resistant so Harley released vines to tie her attacking arms, "Sh...Why so pushy?"

Pushing the stick deeper into her head, before she started to 'caress' her cheek with the sharp stick, drawing lines onto the shaking face.

Once she finished, Harley turned the nurse to her face and smiled gleefully at the lines and how they resembled a sloppy game of tic-tac-toe.

The red lines, the dripping X's and O's. It was a wonderfully demented sight. A psychotic work of art.

Harley was startled when she was suddenly tazed.

"Yaaa!"

The nurse was swarmed with doctors as Harley has put restraints for when she came to.

*Several minutes later

A blue haired man sat on a nearby chair and stared at the women in front of him.** (1)**

She looked just like she did when she left. The same blonde hair, pale heart shaped face and slender body structure. Only difference was longer hair but she smelt the same, he could practically taste her allure. The fresh pine smell, his own scent was a cinnamon and brown sugar mix.

Their child was the smell of falling rain and moist dirt.** (2)**

He was not bothered by the Doctor's in the room nor by the black clad man in the corner. The only thing in sight that truly mattered was the women in front of him.

He had read books of what separation did to a mated couple. Miscarriage. Insanity. Suicide. If that failed then there would be Hatred. You name it. It was all in this book that had cost him years to achieve and another year to completely understand.

If the text was true, then when she wakes up, she would go into a deep sleep by the time they left the Asylum.

It will happen in the lapse of three days, the first day will be her diving into her memories, the next day she would fight the insanity that she was in. And on the third day he would dive into her subconscious to help heal her mind.

His love groaned, her eyes twitched as they opened. Obviously hating the binds, she started to struggle as the humans came closer with a shot. Before they reached her, the main doctor stopped them and spoke to the women.

"Miss. Quinzel you must stop being so violent towards the nurses."

Quinzel growled as she spat," I would if ya damn nurses weren't so stiff! Their no fun!"

The man only stared at her," I hardly call carving their faces with a pointy stick 'FUN', Miss. Quinzel."

When she stood up to bite him for disagreeing with her, a new voice stopped her.

"Oh Harley… My love why must you ignore me Soo. Do I not matter my dear?"

Crystal blues widened, pupils dilated as their owner faced the voice with inhuman speed.

She took in the appearance of the man. Blue. Blue hair... Green eyes... Tall slim but strong features. Harley knew this man. She knew this man and not once did she think she would see him again.

*Kaze POV

He watched as she spun around and stared, startled by his sudden presences. And so he gently smiled at her as her eyes filled with tears.

One drop.

One drop and a cascade fell. Flushed cheeks and trembling lips, she released an anguished cry as she leaped into his embraced. His jacket moistened but it did not matter, it's just a jacket.

Holding her tightly, he whispered to her. About their daughter, her potential mate and how He missed her.

She was alright. And now he could take her back. Back home to Ryou and to be a family, once more.

**(1)Yay Kaze reunited with her! Okay so, Kaze has been tracking her down for a year. After finding the solution to how to make her 'sane'.**

**(2) It is actually a very nice smell. You know like right when it stops raining. I love it.**

**Sorry Chapter is short, I think the next one is longer.**

**Tootles!**


	15. Chapter 13

Hello, it has come to my attention that I completely forgot to upload Chapter 13 and skipped it. .

So, if I put up Chapter 15 and 16 it wouldn't make sense. Haha sorry!

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 13: Released from hell

After a good cry, Harley calmed down and contently leaned against him. She sat there humming a tune.

Kaze turned to the humans and demanded to get the keys from the restraints. When they refused, he glared at them.

"Sir I do not think you understand the consequence of that request. She is not stable, she can attack at any mo-"

"No! I am aware of her state and demand the key, give me the key or I will break the chains myself." Spoke the angry vampire.

Looking at the mysterious figure in the corner, the doctor gave in and handed the key to him.

Kaze smiled somewhat pleased and proceeded to free his darling. In return, he received a hug and kiss to the cheek.

"Thank yah sweetie!"

The people present all thought, 'Who is He?'

While pondering this the doctor spoke to the blue haired man, "Alright, Now what is your name and what is your relation to miss. Quinzel?"

The man stood up with Harley draped over his arm and with confidence,he replied,"She is my wife."

Anyone who was drinking, spit out their drink and others choked on their own saliva. It was an amusing sight, these 'professionals' wheezing or staring with their mouths agape.

"Excuse me.." they rasped out,"as.. As in married.. With a ceremony and rings?!"

Chuckling, Kaze nodded," Yes. That is the whole concept of wife. Is it not?"

*Few hours later

Inmates were outraged when they caught sight of Harley and Kaze leaving Arkham. As she was getting into the Black and green convertible that night, she looked at the guards," Bye-Bye! I won't miss ya!"

She giggled as the wind blew her hair, putting her arms up she sang to the song from the radio.

Her mate was silent as he drove up to the hotel he was staying at.

As she was calming down, Harley stared out and hummed for a few moments before she fell asleep.

Her instincts finally kicked in.

**Yeah Short Chapter, T-T**

**Not much to explain, sorry guys. I'll update later. Or tomorrow. We'll see**

**Ta-Ta!**


	16. Chapter 14

Hello Reader!

New Chapter! :) Yay! Since its Friday and I have school tomorrow I decided to update today.

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy! :)

Chapter 14: The Arrival

As a blue and white jet dropped down to a private platform, a man, a young teen and butler stood by to greet the arrivals. **(1)**

The door opened and the first three to come out were blondes, followed by two leather clad individuals and a tall brunette. However the owners of the platform did not expect twin albinos to come out. Each carrying their luggage, bags, suitcase and backpacks. **(2)**

The brunette, Seto Kaiba, was familiar to the man, Bruce Wayne. Walking toward each other, the associates calmly shook hands as any CEO would.

"Mr. Kaiba."

"Mr. Wayne."

"Richard come greet our guests."

Richard frowned at the name muttering, "it's Dick…" Under his breath. **(3)**

Before walking to say 'Hi'.

Blue met Blue.

Looking down he mumbled "Hi."

Bruce frowned at the boy, ready to scold him when a certain Blonde puppy teased her boyfriend.

"Aw look a' wha you did Seto! Ya' scared tha' poor kid!"

Richard looked up to see a 5'5" blonde girl glaring at the 6' brunette with her hands on her hips, who was followed by a 5'2" short goth/punk girl who tried to calm her.

"Please Joey... Don't start arguing..."

He began to notice that the other blondes were talking to Alfred while the male Albino and taller Goth began to fight about who could carry more bags. He was then tapped on the shoulder, turning he saw the albino girl. She was also 5'4" and wore a small smile, she stretched her hand out to shake hands.

"Hello Richard, My name is Ryou it is a pleasure to meet you. "She then looked at Bruce and spoke to him in a sincere voice, "I am very sorry about my friends, they can be a rowdy lot."

To Richard it was obvious that she was from Britain, with her accent like that, so similar to Alfred's.

Bruce merely smiled at her, "No it's fine, just a bit surprising. Why don't we just come inside, There is a predicted storm today."

Just as he uttered that sentence raindrops began to fall causing them to all hurry into the mansion.

*Random Hotel

As Kaze walked into his suite, the shadows in the room revealed Harley's sleeping form.

Kaze waved his hand toward one of the bedrooms, the shadows carried their ward to said room as he went to shower before he planned to retire to his own temporary bedroom.

Once the necessities were completed, he took in the designs of the suite. Two bedrooms, both with an Oak four-poster bed with 2 bedside tables and an antique writing bureau. The room finished with 2 Victorian style lamps and a wardrobe.

The colors were greys and reds like the Gotham sky, the living room consisted of black walls and contrasted with the large white sofa. The ceiling was painted white with a black metal chandelier, red and grey lamps adorned the corners. The area was shadowed lightly, making it easier to use shadow magic.

Nodding in agreement of the interior design, Kaze made his way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was dimly lit and had a steel refrigerator, an oven and marble island type counter top connected to the wall. Around the counter top were four black and grey chairs. Soft grey pillows and hard black wooden support. **(4)**

After thoroughly admiring the suite, he finally walked into his bedroom to rest.

**1) They are finally in Gotham! I kind of want them to stay with Bruce but IDK guys what do you think?**

**2) I imagine that all the guys have Pack packs or duffle bags while the Hikari's have luggage and small bags, Joey is a back pack girl so she has a back pack. Seto is the obvious choice for a suitcase.**

**3) In BTAS (Batman: The Animated Series) I remember that Dick doesn't like to be called Richard. I think?**

**4) I have no idea how a Luxury Hotel would look like in Gotham. But the city is like, straight from the Romantic period with Gothic Architecture. So yeah…plus the sky is like red. And what goes better with a gothic hotel…black and grey. Well in my opinion. :/**

**Ta-Ta! :D **


	17. Chapter 15

Heeeeey Yaaaa! Heyyyy yaaa!

I love that song Hehe,Sorry, ;P. Its throw back Thursday. Anyways, I was going to update earlier but I had class and my laptop was being used by my brother. So I couldn't use it but now it's free (obviously).

Unfortunately, there is no Ivy or Selina in this chapter ;(. Maybe in chapter 16 or 17.

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy! :)

Chapter 15: The Mansion of Mr. Wayne

Once everyone was inside, Alfred led the guests to their rooms. The rooms were all in the same hall, Ryou and Bakura, Malik and Marik, Yugi and Yami, and of course Seto and Joey. **(1)**

Since it was already 8 O'clock, the group decided to change into their Pj's. Once all of them were changed into their pajamas, they settled in the living room to find that Mr. Wayne was not there but Richard was.

Richard/Dick answered their unspoken question.

"He's in his Office, something came up."

He was in bright blue silk pajamas, sitting on the leather recliner, munching on a cookie. Alfred stood by with a silver platter full of cookies.

"I've brought some fresh cookies and I'll be back with some refreshments."

Joey immediately sat closest to the cookies with Malik and Marik trailing behind her.

Yami and Yugi sat in another couch while Ryou and Bakura sat together, closer to Dick.

Ryou and Yugi calmly grabbed some cookies, While Bakura stole one of Ryou's cookies.

After glaring at Bakura Ryou asked Dick about Gotham," So, Dick, What's the City like?"

Surprisingly, Dick chuckled bitterly at the question. **(2)**

"Well, the city is the home of some of the most dangerous not to mention crazy criminals. The people here are a either rude or paranoid, but," he bit the cookie before continuing, "You get used to it. There are a few decent folks like the commish, he's a friend of Bruce."

Marik then gleefully asked," What about this Joker fella."

Pointing at the cover of the abandoned newspaper from that morning, it had the face of the Clown, his mouth twisted into a blood-curling grin as he was dragged into Arkham. Pasty face dirtied with various bruises.

Yami and Yugi peered at the cover, Yugi looking rather sick, the other slightly interested but worried. Before he could finish reading however, Bakura snatched it from him and proceeded to study the madman.

Seto and Joey were the last to see the article, somewhere in it mentioned 'Batman and Robin'.

Joey curiously asked the young boy if he knew anything about the 'Batman'. And she smiled when Dick visually brighten and began to excitedly tell them of the 'world's greatest detective' and the amazing partner, not sidekick, 'Robin: Boy Wonder'. **(3)**

As the story progressed the guests and storyteller grew tired and the cookies were completely gone.

Joey, Dick and Yugi yawned loudly causing Alfred to look at the nearby clock and exclaimed," Oh my! Master Bruce will not like it if he found out you're not in bed yet Master Dick."

"Aw man! But it's only 9:30!"

"Yes well, children need a good night's sleep, Master Dick."

Getting up after realizing it was futile to fight about his 'right as a teenager to sleep past 9:30' Dick mumbled "Goodnight..." And walked to the hallway to his room. **(4)**

The Hikari's, Yami's, Seto and Joey soon followed each saying 'Goodnight' to the butler and went to rest.

**(1)Yeah apparently my laptop wants it to be Joey and not Jou, so I just decided to let it be her 'English' name.**

**(2) Let's say that the Yugi and Co. didn't know that even the youth of the city were exposed to the dangers but, from Dick's explanation they learned that crime knows no age limit.**

**(3)We know how he hates being called 'sidekick'. ;D**

**(4)You know that 'I am now an official teenager, therefore I can sleep at any time I want and refuse to back down.'**

**Ha-ha, Bye!**


	18. Chapter 16

Hello :)

Sooo I finished Chapter 16 and Selina is in this chapter *Happy Dance*

It is a bit long so I decide to let this continue to chapter 17.

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy! :)

Chapter 16: The Newspaper Surprise

The birds in the trees around the mansion gardens, chirped and flew around. It was a rare day in Gotham. One of those days when nothing seemed wrong...well inside the Wayne gates anyway. Outside the gates, however it was a different situation altogether.

Anyways back to the guests.

The rooms that were inhabited by the young shadow users, were quite big: as was expected, with walk in closets, a bathroom and a small yet convenient desk by the window.

Currently they were in bed.

*Yugi

Waking up Yugi turned to Yami, only to see he was asleep. Which was odd...he usually was up by now. Oh well. **(1)**

Moving the covers away, she got up to go into the bathroom for the obvious hygiene necessities.

*Bakura

Silver Spider-like fingers threaded through white locks as their owners red eyes gazed lovingly at the bedmate.

The room was darkened by his shadows, making sure that no one would walk in without his knowing.

The purple and black vines were protectively surrounding the door and window. With a last glance at Ryou, he moved fluidly to the bathroom. **(2)**

*Malik

Lazy lavender cat eyes stared up at the ceiling as she tried to remove the Yamis arms and failed. She huffed and pouted. Beside her she felt Marik bury his face in her bird nest hair. **(3)**

/.../

\\...\

*Dick

*knock knock

Alfred opened the door and poked his head in as he spoke to the moving boy.

"Master Dick, I do believe it's time to get up."

Dick yawned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes he nodded and slowly pulled the comforters off and efficiently fell of the bed.

*THUD

"I'm Okay!" getting up he was awake and wide eyed, his hair in disarray.

Alfred raised his brow and chuckled before leaving.

* 1 hour later

Bruce sat at the head of the table waiting for his coffee and the newspaper, when Dick came down and sat on his right.

"Good morning Bruce"

"Good morning Dick."

Alfred came in with Bruce's coffee and Dick's blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes.

"Sir, here is your coffee and this morning's newspaper."

"Thank you Alfred."

"You very welcome, Master Bruce. I be right back with the guests."

*Bruce

As he looked down at the newspaper after drinking a bit of his coffee, he read the words

-GOTHAM GAZETTE HARLEY QUINN! MARRIED?!CLOWN PRINCESS OF CRIME FREE FROM ARKHAM ASYLUM FOR MORE INFORMATION PG 4-

The black and white image of Harley walking out of the gates with a man to a parked vehicle, Harley seemed to be blowing kisses at the guards. The man looked smug as held the blonde.

He choked on his spit for a second as he reread the title, before skimming through the article.

Dick looked up at his mentor when he heard a strangled sound to find Bruce glaring at the newspaper as if it was going to run havoc in the bat cave.

"Uh Bruce... The paper is not going to jump into life."

"I'm not worried about the paper, "he flipped the paper so that Dick could see the cover.

Dick paled and let out a "Nooo waay! Just like that! Can they do that!? Who in their righ-" **(4)**

"Sirs they guest are here."

Both of the Gotham natives turn to see Seto and a dazed Joey walking behind Alfred. Malik and Marik walking in second. Both wearing black tanks and khaki/cargo shorts, gold practically dripping from their person.

Behind them came Yugi, Yami, and albinos. The tri-colored youths were in their leather attire and various studded belts. Ryou and Bakura were in the complete opposite from each other. Bakura in black skinny jeans and red striped shirt. Ryou in blue shorts and blue striped shirt.

Yugi and Ryou, upon seeing them immediately exclaim, "Good Morning!" The others just nodded in acknowledgement at the two Wayne's.

Bruce quickly put his facade, Good Morning, Did you sleep well? How did you like the mansion, you didn't get lost I hope?" **(5)**

The girls beamed, Ryou calmly said, "Oh, we slept well, and the mansion is beautiful. We found our way to our room's just fine with Dick's help."

Alfred began handing the plates to the girls before going to the Yami's with their pancakes, eggs, bacon, and coffee. Jou, awoken by the smell of bacon, practically drooled and only managed to control herself when Seto, Yugi and Ryou gave her a look.

Clearing her throat, she awkwardly answered Alfred question, replying that she would like some juice.

"That will be all Alfred."

"Of course Master Bruce."

"Bruce, do you think I can show them around in Gotham." Dick asked as Bruce was standing up to go to work.

"Yes, but make sure you don't stay out past 6. I don't want you to get kidnapped again."

Dick rolled his eyes," I know Bruce."

"Alright then," nodding at the Yugi-tachi, he excused himself.

*Later that night

Batman stood at the edge of the roof looking down as Robin stood a little away from him. They were waiting for Catwoman to strike the jewelry store.

"Hey bats, I don't think she's coming."

"Be patient Robin. This is a stakeo-

The sound of broken glass followed by a Thump-Click-Click, made them look down.

Batman and Robin quieted and saw that Catwoman stepped out of the store with chains around her neck, spotting the bat's she waved at them gleefully.

Running away she jumped onto the roof and continued running and jumping as Batman and Robin followed her.

After many roofs, she ducked into an ally and waited.

When she finally thought she lost them she sighed, "Man if they keep this up, I might have to steal a grocery store for some water."

"I don't think so. Hand me the Jewelry Catwoman."

Nearly shrieking, "Don't do that!"

"Now Selina"

She pouted and whined," But you never let me keep my stuff."

"It's not yours Catwoman. Robin NOW!"

Crackling filled the air as a black blur swooped down and Catwoman found that her neck no longer had the gold and silver necklaces.

With a swift movement, she found herself tied up.

Grinning playfully, "Ooh kinky~"

Batman glared and Robin gagged.

"Robin return the necklaces I'll deal with her."

Without hesitation, the Boy Wonder fled away from the ally, thoroughly disgusted and somewhat scarred.

Batman waited.

"You know Bruce, you could have just asked. "The feline purred as Batman finally untied her.

He grunted," I don't have time for this. Where's the clown."

Huffing Selina, looked at him and in a disappointed tone she asked," How long have cheated on me...with Harl"

"You say it like we are together."

"Well aren't I your favorite villain."

"You're avoiding my question." Narrowing his eyes at her.

Sigh "No I haven't seen her and Ivy is still in Arkham. I've read the paper and expected Harley to ditch the guy but..." She shrugged.

"Hn... Any idea where she went?"

"No but she may still be with tha- hey where are you going!" she questioned Batman as he approached the now present Robin.

"Wait Bruce," he stopped, "is the date still on?"

She strutted to him, Robin once more left no go to a roof away from them.

"Yes, I'll pick you up at 6." **(6)**

Smiling with giddiness, the unmasked villainess kiss his cheek before cartwheeling away and jumping onto a roof and running off.

**(1)I know it wasn't much Yugi and Yami **

**(2)Can you imagine the room look like a weird den covered by vines…and for some reason Bakura reminds me of a spider.~~(*,*)~~**

**(3)Malik is usually up first but only stays in bed because Marik uses her as a human teddy bear.**

**(4)Okay it's a bit hard to explain but. On the day Yugi and co left Japan: Joker was caught. They night they got to Gotham the morning Joker was in the paper. Also on that night Batman found the slightly injured Harley Quinn and sent her to Arkham. This is a day after. And Dick is questioning if Arkham can just release her to a random man who claimed to know her. The rest of his question was "Who in their right mind would believe the guy and release a dangerous criminal loose?"**

**(5)He's a host so he kind of has to play the role so to not be suspicious.**

**(6)Yes they have a date, should I write a chapter on it? IDK the way I wrote her is kind OOC. :/**


	19. Chapter 17

Maka-Chop: P

Hooray Chapter 17… Continuation of Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy! :)

Chapter 17: Too Quiet

When Catwoman was gone Robin and Batman patrolled every corner of Gotham for any hints of Harley.

Finding none made Batman frustrated, he sent Robin home and went down to Arkham.

Walking through the hall he was screamed at and snarled by the inmates. The cell he was visiting was on the end of the long and dark hall.

The Joker's Cell.

Made from concrete with a tiny window and slot for grub.

The grumbling Guards opened the cell for Batman. He walked in to find the Joker in a strait jacket pacing around the perimeter of the small bed.

Stopping when the door creaked, the clown wolfishly grinned at the oversized Bat.

Throwing his head back he crackled," Batsy! Come in! Come in! Welcome to humble domain. How ya been!"

The Joker practically vibrated in his spot by the farthest wall.

"What are you up too Joker."

"Why Batsy!" he put a mock hurt face I'm not doing anything!", his face darkened and his red eyes shimmered with unbridled anger, voice lowering, "You should know.. You put me here."

The Guard shifted around nervously as the two rivals glared at each other with hate.

These were the two most feared individuals in Gotham. One for justice and the other for pure chaos.

In a shift movement, Batman threw a piece of newspaper at the Joker's feet.

The clown's eyes followed the paper and bended in an awkward position, eyes widened before narrowing into slits.

"**WHAT?!**" Pasty face wrinkled in complete distaste, lips pressed in a straight line, smoke practically blew from his ears.

Batman only observed. The Guards promptly pissed themselves.

With a heaving chest, the Joker thrashed his arms from inside the straight jacket. Turning around to face the wall, he stayed there before unpredictably started screaming and cursing his henchwoman. Promising to beat her so far that she would die a slow and agonizing death. Then he would kill the man who was with her.

With enough observation of the Joker's reaction, Batman left the cell. The guards following and closed the door just in time to block the maniacs charge at the door.

The other inmates were quiet as they wondered what caused the patsy man to become so angry. The clown was calm before the bat came.

Only screams and boots echoed off the high walls as Batman left Arkham.

**Sorry now Notes! :)**


	20. Chapter 18

Hello! Readers and visiters…and haters? I dunno :P

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy! :)

Chapter 18: Dinner Talk

It had been two days since the encounter with Catwoman and the visit to Arkham. There was still no sight of Harley Quinn or the mysterious man.

Bruce was still in the Batcave when Dick came down. He jumped onto the back of Bruce's chair.

"Any luck catching finding her?"

Bruce leaned back into the chair, fingers interlocking into a brooding way.

Dick pouted and tugged at Bruce's dangling cape, "C'mon Bruuce~ it's time to call it quits. You know Yami and Bakura are getting suspicious. I can't keep saying that you work all day and can't make it to dinner!"

His mentor sighed, "Dick, you're acting like a child and I can't just quit looking for a psycho and her accomplice."

Dick scowled and turned away, huffing he started his way up.

Grey eyes followed the 13 year old as he left the cave before the eyes of the Dark Knight went back to the giant screen that had Harley Quinn's mugshot on one side while on the other side it had the supposed husband.

The man had an Archaeologist job in Egypt and only had summer and Christmas off. Ironically the man had a daughter, who happen to be in this very mansion. But was it Harley's daughter as well?

Narrowing his eyes at the pictures, he thought 'Where are you'

An idea popped into his mind, 'yes that will do...'

Getting out of the batsuit, he walked to the elevator that led to his office.

*Ryou

Ryou was dressed in a blue ombré dress with black flats. Dick had grey slacks, white dress shirt and a grey vest.

Humming as she and Dick waited in the hall for the rest of her friends to come out of their rooms. It was around 6:30 pm. when they finally came out in their most proper clothes.

Yami was wearing black slacks, a grey dress shirt and black shoes. Marik was wearing tan khakis and a purple dress shirt with black shoes. Bakura attire consisted of a red dress shirt black tie,pants and red shoes. Seto was in his regular suit and tie.

Jou had a yellow sundress with red flats, Malik was wearing a lilac club dress with black wedges. Yugi had a black and white dress with white flats.

Malik was the first to see Ryou, gasped and glomped her,"Ooh! Ry-Ry! You look ADORABLE! ", she back off and demanded," Twirl for me." When Ryou didn't, Malik grabbed her shoulders and turned her a whole 360.

"Yu-chan! Come see her dress!" She made a come hither gesture with her hand.

Yugi curiously walked around Ryou,"Wow! Ryou-chan you look great! Its suits you."

Jou bounced to them and commented,"Yug' an Mal are righ'. Dis dress does sui' ya. Very Ryou."

Ryou blushed at the attention and began to stutter. "Yes...well tha-thank y-you..."

Alfred came to them and announced," Dinner is ready and Master Bruce is waiting. Please follow me. Master Dick, madams and young sirs."

Swiftly moving out of the hall with the teens behind him, they walked down the staircase and passed the chandelier, and into another hall to the entrance to the dining room.

Bruce was already seated at the head of the large table. The plates of food already on the table.

Dick immediately walked to the right seat of Bruce while the rest found their seats.

Ryou sat on the opposite side of Bruce with Malik next to her. Yugi next to Dick, Yami next to Yugi and Marik In front of Yugi. Bakura was in front of Yami, Jou next to Yami, Seto next to Jou.

Alfred placed their drinks down before excusing himself.

"Bon Appetite."

A few minutes flew by as they sat in silence, the guests savoring the meal: Steak, mashed potatoes and pasta. With salad...of course. We don't want them to forget about the veggies.

Bruce was the first to break the silence.

"I have been so caught up in my work that I forgot to ask. How was the trip to the city? "He asked the wild haired teens.

Yugi automatically grinned and told of their trip to the zoo and park.

Malik told him that she loved the jewelry shop but couldn't find any golden bracelets she really liked.

Jou liked the restaurants and the pet shops.

Yami and Seto enjoyed being out with their respective girlfriends, Bakura and Marik scared some kids like they always do.

And Ryou had bought some Archeologist texts on the most dangerous place of the world. As well as some books on unsolved mysteries.

"It is a very interesting read. I just finished reading the Egyptian mysteries of cursed Artifacts. It's fascinating that a single scul -"

"Ryou you only say that because you father's an archeologist." Malik interrupted.

The pale girl pouted.

Malik continued, "Egypt isn't that great Ry-bun", she turned to Bruce and Dick, "I should know, I lived there. All it has is sand and giant triangles with the fancy name of 'Pyramids'." She air quoted, Munching on some salad.

She didn't have steak on her plate nor did Marik.

Bruce grew curious, "You lived in Egypt, "he turned to Ryou,"and your father's an Archaeologist."

"Cool! Are you gonna be an Archaeologist too? Is that why you got those books?"

Ryou blushed and laughed, "Yeah, my father is an Archaeologist. No...hehe..no I don't what to be an Archaeologist. It's just always caught my attention, mysterious things, I mean." Smiling at Dick and Bruce.

Everyone stayed quiet for a while before Dick asked her about her mother.

She paused, "Well... My mother… Is a psychologist."

'Just as I thought," Bruce mused.

"Wow, an Archaeologist and a psychologist. Who would've thought?" Exclaimed Dick.

,'And who would have thought she was now insane,' Bruce was surprised that Ryou didn't know or at least imply that she knew, Harley was no longer a psychologist.

"Yeah, it was a bit unexpected but they met in college."

The rest of dinner flew rather quickly, Bruce was sure that Harleen Quinzel and the man were indeed married and even had a daughter. All the answers were sitting in front of him.


	21. Chapter 19

Hello! Readers and visiters…and haters? Haha :D

Here's Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy! :)

Chapter 19: Were going on a trip, in our favorite rocket ship…Oops Night Trip

The whites in the cowl were narrowed as they surveyed the area.

The reddish night sky above the creature, made a frightening sight for any petty criminal.

*One hour ago

The two albinos sat on the bed facing each other, they were holding hands and meditating. Ryou's hair was surrounded by floating strings of water, her necklace was glowing blue. Bakura was in a similar position except his shadows swarmed the room and traveled swiftly through the large mansion.

They were looking for the owner of the mansion but could not find him.

Shadows danced down into a cave, the followed a vehicle through a tunnel and reported back toward its master and mistress.

Two pairs of eyes snapped open and Bakura knew who was in the car.

"Well, well well what does a millionaire do when it's night?"

"Should we tell the others?" Questioned the water user.

He scoffed, "No. The Pharaoh doesn't have the ability to be incognito like us. We go out alone."

"Well, we can't go out like this. He'll recognize us."

The vampire smirked," I have a plan."

" ."

*Present Time

Two shadowy figures crept around the city for the man.

Somewhere on the other side of them rose a woman from bed.

*Harley

The blonde elf woke up and searched the suit for Kaze but could not find him.

"Boo."

She yelled and sharply turned, "Don' do that!"

"Haha... Easy love it was a joke. Why are you up so late you should be in bed?"

"I was but I was wonderin' if I could see a friend. Her name's Selina."

Kaze hummed, his green and red eyes swirling slightly.

"Okay. But you have to be careful now that you are wanted by the Batman."

Harley jumped in glee and attacked the man in kisses," I will!"

After calling the cat, she dressed in her infamous outfit, carefully maneuvering out the window she blew a kiss to her husband and climbed down the fire escape.

*Batman

Something caught his eye, it was two people. They were currently trying to get in the bank.

He jumped down and listened to them.

"Um...Osiris, I don't think we should go in there."

'Definitely a girl.'

"Come on Maat. It'll be fun, the lunny and I do it all the time." The male almost whined. **(1)**

'And a male.'

"Yeah well you're a thie- wait...Is that where you've disappeared off to." the girl seemed angry.

"Of course not! What I meant was...I used to do this all the time...Yeah that's what I meant." Nodding to himself under his companions glare.

'Okay...they're idiots.'

The girl had a blue and grey costume, it was like a one-piece, with a white head mask that looked like it was made by feathers. On the center of her face was a blue gem, her mouth was covered by a black cloth.

On her arms were blue armor like glove with hooked blades in the sides, her black boots had the same blades as well. The tips of her fingered gloves had deadly silver talons.

She also had a neck covering similar to what a certain clown wore. Except this one continued down her sides and flared out two strips on each side of her outer thighs.

The male had an all-black outfit with a red face mask. He had small blades strapped onto his thighs and arms. On his belt he had a large red dagger and a worned out holster.

Both companions had black boot with a gold eye.

"When we get back, I am so going to kill you." She growled at him.

The male only scoffed,"And how are you going to explain that to the Pharaoh and Bruce."

"Ha! Like I can ever kill someone, Ra will not believe I'm capable to do that."

'BOOM'

The surprised criminals and Batman turned to find a giant plant monster coming out from the sewer. On top of it, Poison Ivy sat with a look of pure smug.

"What was that…"

"That was Poison Ivy." spoke Batman behind Maat, scaring her and causing Osiris to laugh at her reaction.

The laugh was almost hysterical like scratching nails on a chalkboard and it made Batman uneasy at how similar it was to the Joker's..

" sir. What exactly is Poison Ivy." questioned Maat.

"Poison Ivy is a plant manipulating criminal who uses her pollen to control men into committing her dirty work before she kills them." he spoke nonchalantly as if it were an everyday occurrence, which it was. For him.

The two newbies tilted their heads, what? They looked back to find Ivy spreading the green stems all over the street going conveniently moving into the bank.

Maat narrowed her eyes at green woman, this Ivy is was misusing her abilities for evil. Maat did not like this at all especially since she also has the ability to use some of it.

Osiris chuckled, "Smart way to not get caught? But I assume she get thrown in jail a lot. See Maat at least I don't get caught."

Maat glared at him before turning to Batman," How can we help." surprising both males.

Batman and Osiris snapped three heads toward her.

"Maaaaat!" Whined Osiris while Batman contemplated.

"You can distract her while I find a way to knock her out."

Maat nodded, eyes glowing with power as she used her limited earth powers to shake Ivy off her green thrown.

Batman had disappeared and Osiris used his infinite red flames to burn any vines that tried to attack them.

This was gonna be a long night.

**(1)Guess Who!**


	22. Chapter 20

Ladies and gentlemen please. Would you bring your attention to me? For a feast for your eyes to see. A Fanfiction of catastrophe. Hello! :D

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners. Or the song that I just wrote above this sentence.

Enjoy! :)

Warning: Flashback on Amane's death.

Chapter 20: Fighting Ivy and seeing Mother Jester

Maat cartwheeled away from a stray vine and shot out a whip of water at the green mass. They had been dancing around the villainess for about 30 min. and all she did was laugh at them, not going into the bank and stealing. Good, they were supposed to distract her.

"Ha!" She sliced the wall of thorns coming her way and jumped out of range from incoming flower bombs.

Landing beside Osiris, she used telekinesis to push the Meta from her grassy seat.

*Poison Ivy

Ivy laughed as she saw the petty hero's avoid the endless vines. They were no match for her lovely childr-

WHOOSH

"Wha." She was pushed back by an invisible force that loosened her balance on her giant tulip chair. Something wrapped around her and pulled her off, crashing her body into the bank.

Ivy grunted as she collided with the brick wall, groggily looking up she spotted Batman's rope wrapped around her middle, her hands and feet were held down by thick ice, the girl caught her attention.

She was surrounded by whips of water, behind her the chuckling male, hands burned with bright red flames. He was the one who burned her babies and the girl was the one who made the ice.

Growling, she tried to get up and choke him but she was silenced by the darkness.

*Maat

As I watched her try to get up, Batman knocked her out and turned to us asking if we're alright. I said I was, even though I didn't look like it. My costume had some tears, I had scratches on my legs and forearms.

Osiris was in better condition, the only tears were on his arms and sides but he was not as harmed as I. Compared to any previous tears on his costume, they were small.

When the cops took care of the unconscious woman, we all went out different ways.

Once far enough, we took of our masks.

"So Yami, is it really him?" With narrow green eyes, Ryou uncertainty asked the thief.

"Yeah Hikari, it's him." Smirked Bakura, sharp fangs glowing in the moon light.

"How do we get him to tell us that he's…" inquired Ryou.

"Soon." The vampire's crackle consumed the thick air in Gotham

They continued their journey through the dark alleys, the shadows masking them from unwanted attention.

*No POV

On their way back, they collided with a leather clad woman and a white faced, red and black clothed jester.

Harley yelped as she was hit out of nowhere, he heard Selina grunt and also heard a curse.

The body next to her groaned and they stood up after a few minutes. Harley looked at the blue jester in surprise and familiar green eyes gazed back.

Grasping her head, it thundered and she gasped as she was flooded by hidden memories, the life she once lived.

-Flashback-

"Mama!" Little hands played with her hair, when she opened her eyes she saw two girls giggling and jumping on the bed.

"Mama, it's time to get up!" Yelled the blonde sister. Amane.

"Yeah!" Echoed the white haired one. Ryou.

The twins held each other's hands as the jumped in a circle, singing.

"Breakfast! Breakfast!"

"Come on Mama!" They giggled at the same time.

The memory faded but was followed by another memory.

However, this one was not a happy one, far from it.

Tires screeched, two cars collided and people screamed.

But moments before the accident, she felt herself turn and cover the child in the back seat with her body. Something sharp flew by her bicep.

"MAMA!"

Deafening silence, then the rapid and loud sounds of sirens and orders from disembodied voices, wishing the noise away she closed her eyes as the pain consumed her.

Waking up in the hospital, with many bandages all over her, to hear that her baby had died, despite her protection. Apparently, the child was hit by a stray metal piece, zooming through the arms, it pierced the young heart.

It was too much. So Harley left. She travelled under the earth, boarding a plane and flying off to a new city.

-End-

Blue eyes focused onto the pale girl in front of her.

"Ryou."

Ryou ripped off the armored feather mask, Harley doing the same thing with her jester hat and domino mask.

"Mother."

**Sorry guys about the flashback. It was horrible, not very good but. :? And this chapter is short.**


	23. Author's Note

Hello!

Oh my god. I am sooooo...! Sorry, guys. I haven't updated. My computer broke down, had to get it fixed… Just got it back with no battery life.

I do plan on finishing the fiction but I might need some time cuz this is my last week of vacation and I have to start summer term next week. So.

Slow updates from now until mid-August. Maybe. I don't know yet because one of my classes is a month long but the other is two months.

I plan on having another ten chapters maybe an epilogue, I have all the general ideas on what each chapter is about but I kind of don't know how to start.

Till next time!


	24. Chapter 21

Hello! Readers and visiters…and haters? Haha: D

Here's Chapter 21

Sorry if Bunny-chan is a little OOC. I'd be like that too if it happened to me.

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy! :)

Chapter 21: Hugs

Ryou and Harley embraced each other, lost in their arms. They laughed silently and tears stained the white makeup on the jester while Ryou's own face was equally lined by the salted streams.

The last time the saw each other we're all those some years ago and they were both relieved to see one another.

As they stayed there, Catwoman's headache was almost gone and she glanced at her surroundings to see an attractive male with blood red eyes. Sure she was involved with the Bat but it didn't mean she couldn't flirt with another guy.

Creeping up to him, purring in appreciation, she attempted to touch him when she was suddenly pushed back by a gust of shadows.

She was sent into a brick wall and slumped down.

Glaring at the sultry women, Bakura's red eyes pierced her and snarled.

"Don' . . ."

Selina tried standing but the cats and bats were running and flying above her head, so she settled to just sit there as a new headache came.

"Selina!"

"Bakura!"

Harley dashed to her injured friend, fussing around her and checking for broken bones.

Across the alley Ryou was glaring at Bakura as he casually informed her of the lustful cat. He was in complete disgust for the woman's lack of restraint.

Huffing, an annoyed Ryou turned to face her mother and cat friend with her mask back in place.

Walking up to the wobbling villain, Ryou surprised the three by punching the brick wall beside the leathery head.

'Selina' jumped slightly as they watched the fist sized crater and the crumpled brick fall down to the floor.

"Don' .Him." She gritted out, as menacing as possible, which was fairly easy because of the years she spent in Bakura's 'care'.

The villainess gulped at the sight of the narrowed green eyes, before she swallowed it down and smirked at the 14 year old.

"Oh...And why would I...Listen to you?" She purred, this child was no threat to her. She had the bat, who would do anything for her.

What can this brat possibly do?

"Because. I'll kill you." The uncharacteristic whitette snarled.

But before she could properly attack the lady, she was called back by Bakura.

"Oi! The shadows said the Bat is back and is checking the rooms. We have to go Ryou."

He rasped out and began to call his shadows so that he could teleport them back to their room at the mansion.

Sighing dejectedly, Ryou peeled the mask of, kissed Haley's pasty cheek, and punched the smirk on the cats face, watching in satisfaction when the woman groaned.

"Alright. Bye mother. I'll see you later."

And with that, the masked teen and thief king were draped in black and the mist collapsed onto the ground leaving a purple tinted sand that was eventually blown away by the wind.

Holding her head up with her now free hand Selina, mumbled sarcastically.

"Well that went well."

The jester just sighed, before pulling her friend back to her cat infested apartment.


	25. Chapter 22

Hello! : D

This Chapter 22!

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy! :)

Chapter 22: Identity and Heritage

When the two vampires teleported into their room, they were still in their costumes. Ryou fell from the ceiling and huffed when she collided with the bed.

"Oof!"

Bakura on the other hand, simply bounced down and immediately started getting rid of any suspicious items.

The webs of the room disappeared as the shadows signaled Bakura that there was someone coming.

Cursing under his breath, he didn't have the time to peel off his mask before the door opened and the Pharaoh waltzed in.

"Where have you been." He hissed at the male.

Looking at his attire, the young Pharaoh inquired, "..And what are you wearing!?"

His scream awoke the others and caused the once sleeping boy wonder to come out of his room.

Rubbing his drowsy eyes, Dick only walked out to see the costumed man being scolded by the Goth male while the Egyptian duo stood smirking at the scene. Kaiba was as disinterested as a block of wood, he was holding up Jou, who looked as though she was going to collapse at any moment. Yugi was yawning and stumbling around. The smallest female and the blonde seemed to be the only two who were as sleepy as him.

Marik stood straight as an arrow with a crazed face, he was holding Malik like a stuffed bear while she laughed maniacally at the Albino.

By now the two were sneering at each other, Bakura was shaking in rage and Yami's body was stiff. In a split second they both punching the other. The mask was off and Yami's lip was busted.

Ryou, still dressed as Maat, calmly stepped out of her room and jumped in between them, catching the second pair of punches. Her green eyes were dim and her small hands shook from the force of the fists, her friends stood in surprise. Malik was no longer laughing, Marik's jaw dropped, Yugi and Jou woke up and and Kaiba was baffled before he fixed his features to look as if he was bored.

Bakura growled while Yami spluttered in surprise from the unexpected intervention.

Before anything else could occur, a voice stopped them. It froze their mind and they all simultaneously turned to see the man.

"What is going on here."

Bakura and Ryou immediately stepped back as his stare shifted to them. They hoped he would skip over their outfits but Bruce's grey eyes narrowed.

Sooner than they thought possible, all of them were in the living room.

"Explain." He glared at them.

Ryou and Bakura exchanged looks before Bakura explained that he was a Egyptian Thief who was locked away in a gold Millennium item. He took out the Ring and should the man this.

Ryou later continued, speaking of the death of her sister, who caused her to abandon her powers because of the trauma, and missing mother, whom she just recently saw. She told of how her father found the item and had given it to her in hopes that she would want to re-learn about her abilities.

And after a brief talk, Bakura informed Bruce of their clan, that they were of vampire blood, which shocked both friends and hosts.

"?!" The teen group exclaimed.

"Cool!" Dick was bouncing in excitement, running up to Ryou.

She just blushed at the attention, "Well... You guys are too!" She countered before covering her mouth, eyes wide.

/..Oh no! I wasn't supposed to tell them..!/

" .. what?!" Questioned Malik and Jou.

Nodding slowly, Ryou watched the girls process while Yami and Marik seemed to pale. Yugi and Kaiba were in just plain shock, staring openly.

"Yeah. Yugi because she is connected to the Pharaoh, Malik because of the Ishtar Clan, Kaiba is Yami's reincarnated cousin, and Jou is his mate." Bakura's voice cut through the air, bringing them out of the hypnosis they seemed to be in.

It was silent as the Gothamites and Millennium holders observed one another.

With a heavy sigh, Bruce stood and practically ordered the excited ward to go to bed.

Bidding them goodnight, he left the teens, to brood in his own room.

After a few minutes, the magic users all went to bed.


	26. Chapter 23

Hello! : D So Sorry I Haven't updated recently. Haha Life happens.

This is Chapter 23!

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy! :) to anyone who is still reading this!

Chapter 23: The Jailbreak

Morning came by quickly, Dick was bouncing around his spacious room for his bright slippers.

"Where is it? Where is it? They have be here somewhere...ah Ha!"

Finding them under his desk chair, he hurriedly slipped his feet inside them before dashing out his door.

"Wake Up! Wake up! Wake up!" He chanted, knocking on every door until he stopped in front of Yugi's door when it opened.

"Good Morning Yami!"

"Good Morning." He chuckled at the excited youth.

Behind him Yugi stepped out in her usual outfit. Buckles and spiked choker.

"Good Morning Yugi." He chirped.

"Good Morning." She yawned out.

Walking to the dining room, they all sat and waited for the others to come down.

*Else Where

"Bakura. Hurry up! You can glare holes into the wall later! Everyone's waiting!"

"..."

"Gah!" She clawed at her face, in complete exasperation at the man before her, he sat there glaring at the wall.

Picking him up from his shoulders, she shook her shirtless other half relentlessly.

"I AM HUNGRY! SO GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND HURRY THE HELL UP." She roared at the unresponsive man before dropping him and tapping her feet against the floor.

"..." He stared appalled at her language and decided it was best he comply before she could castrated him.

Grinning wide when the scarred spirit stood up, Ryou sat on the bed.

* A Few Moments Later

Pale hands joined, white hair neat and silver hair rumpled, the 14 and 5016/3016 skipped and stumbled, respectfully, through the tall halls of the manor.

Ryou happily plopped onto the cushioned dining chair and greeted the others.

"So Ryou... If your a..a.. What was it again?" Malik sheepishly voiced.

Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, "I'm a hybrid. Half Elf, half Vampire."

Chewing her pancakes thoughtfully, "My mother is a Earth Elf, while my father can control Fire."

Malik and Marik perked up instantly at the mention of the word 'fire'.

Marik giggled tremendously, "Fire. Oh how I love the beautiful flames, the never ending heat, the pure destruction, the screams of mortals! HAHAHA...-Ow!" He stopped, clutching his bruised head from the assault the blonde Hikari have him with her tiny fists.

/DAMMIT MARIK! Be Careful about your nonsense!/ Malik mentally snarled at him.

/But! Hikari...! You didn't have to hit meeeeee...!/ Marik whined, rubbing his growing bump.

Yugi giggled, Joey barked a laugh, Ryou face palmed, Bakura choked on his coffee before rasping out a laugh, Yami ignored the duo and Kaiba shot a disapproving glance at the loud blonde.

Bruce, along with Dick, could only wonder what the blonde female was non-verbally threatening the male doppelganger.

Going back to his own breakfast, he reached for the newspaper that Alfred had just dropped of.

Not glancing at the front page, he began to read the business column.

Dick was not a dumb kid.

No sir! He was not, but at a glance at the newspaper, he struggled to comprehend the title.

Nor could he bring the connection between the picture and the words. Their true meaning was completely hard to get.

Utterly bewildered.

"b..Bruce.." He weakly called out.

It was not that it didn't happen before.

No. The Joker had escaped before… In fact he has escaped millions of times. Billions maybe.. But it was the fact the he escaped to murder his ex-accomplice.

His Ex- henchwoman. The Clown Princess of Crime.

Or so the newspaper said...

Catching the fearful look on his ward's face and guests, he closed the paper to see the front page.

As his eyes landed on the words, Bruce felt them widen before a blind fury consumed him.


	27. Chapter 24

Na na na Na, Hey Hey Hey~ Goodbye! LOL JK. Hi guys, long time so see…er read?

This is Chapter 24, and I hope you'll forgive me for not uploading earlier.

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy! :D

Chapter 24: Preparing for battle

It was 1:36 P.M.

Exactly 6 hours since the man has been seen. Sources say that he was down in the cave (via Bats).

5 hours and 20 minutes since the two vampires were with the group of teens.

And it's been 4 hours since that group of teens were out in the garden.

At this moment, the tired and slightly filthy teens were in the living room playing video games and chatting about the Joker and his old partner.

"Batman and the Joker are arch enemies, right." The ward started.

At the Goth twins and three blondes' nods, he continued.

"Well, the story goes that when Batman had thrown the Joker into Arkham, Harley Quinn was a new intern at the asylum. Apparently the Joker seduced Harley into breaking him out as a red and black jester."

Ignoring their surprised faces, Dick continued by ending the mini story,"...The Joker always abused her. Yeah and now she finally broke away from him but only because of her 'husband', who for all we know might be as manipulating as the joker."

"My father is **not** like the **Joker**."

Dick turned to find a stern Ryou, her usually neat hair was in knots, her face was sickly pale and her eyes were red.

Dick frowned, "Are you okay Ryou? You look..."

"Don't worry about Hikari, kid. She's just worried for her mother." Bakura spoke, arm around the slumped shoulders of his young counterpart.

"Oh! It's okay Ryou. I'm sure she's fine!" Yugi piped.

"How can she be fine with psychopathic clown after her!?" Ryou clutched her hair and swiftly turned away, running into the dim hallway.

Rage coursed through her veins, she had been waiting in the hall during Dick's little story and she was not happy.

Once she met this Joker, he will have hell to pay. How dare he lay a hand in her mother!?

Her father will not like this. Not at all. If anything he will have to be there to help her pummel the freak into the asphalt.

She stopped running to stop in front a door, she sneaked into the gym the day before and had used it during the night.

Walking inside and putting her hair up in a bun, she headed toward the punching bags.

*Meanwhile in the Batcave

His hands tapped on the keyboard as he searched for any traces of the psychopath. All the usual allies were still in Arkham and his henchmen still in jail or dead.

Drinking his coffee, Bruce concluded that the best course of action was to have a stake-out. Tonight.

*Back in the Gym

Bakura and the others entered the gym in time to see the white-haired Hikari destroying her second punching bag.

Her kicks were vicious, there was a pasty face on the red punching bags. Clearly meant to be the Joker.

Punching one last time, Ryou turned to the gawking group and mildly surprised young Kaiba, she stared pointedly at Bakura, her usually bright eyes were darkened in rage, the signature red lining made them even more menacing.

"We need to talk to Mr. Wayne." At Bakura's nod she turned to Dick.

"I need to know where this **clown** is hiding."

"Ooooooh! Are we going to kill him!?" Malik and Marik questioned excitedly.

Eyeing her best friend, Ryou saw the concern in her lilac/lavender eyes, "No. But **I **will teach him not to **mess **with a **Bakura."**

The worried look vanished and Malik grinned proudly, "That's my Bunny-Chan!"

"Yeah! Go teach dat clown a lesson Ryou!" Jou encouraged the girl, wrapping her arm around her shoulders, her free hand curled into a fist, punching the air.

The three girls looked at the smallest member of the group, awaiting her approval or lack of.

Yugi sheepishly smiled at them, "I am not usually one to condone violence…..but punch that ****** for me!" **(1)**

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Yugi just cursed?! The APOCALYPSE is coming!

"…"

"…"

Bakura couldn't help it. The look on the Pharaoh's face was absolutely priceless.

Barking a laugh, the yami was joined by the two sandy blondes.

*Later that night.

Osiris stood in the shadows, Maat was behind him. His blood red eyes scanned the area, they were looking for any clue to the jokesters hide out.

Maat cursed in her head, there were already on the fourth abandoned warehouse and still no sign of the hideously pale man.

Osiris' shadows crawled back to them. The pasty green-haired fiend was not there.

Frustrated, the two left the area, traveling through the dark shadows, they flew to the next location.

But if they were to wait a while longer they would have seen a familiar blonde woman and blue haired man enter the warehouse.

**One cuss word! Yay! Guess which one it is. Ps. it's my favorite word too. XP**


	28. Chapter 25

Helllllllooooooo! Good Evening my good fellows. And fellow females! :]

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy! :D

Chapter 25: Face to face

On the next hideout, they ran into Batman, it seems that the Joker was sighted by an ally of Batman.

Seeing the rather suspicious lipstick stained cheek that was attempted to take of, the pair had a clue to who exactly that contact was.

Today Maat decided to test out her Fire Ruby, her costume had changed into a full black body suit and feathered helmet, her once blue diamond transformed into a ruby. And to make sure her eyes weren't recognizable to the Joker, she allowed her frustration show through her once green eyes and the green blended together with the bright red.

Osiris costume remained the same, black body suit and blood red mask, only this time the red trailed down his shoulders, giving the illusion of blood running down. His bloody eyes, were the only thing that weren't covered.

Moving down into the dark alley, the albinos waited a bit longer before a car finally pulled up and the dreaded clown got out with a few other men. On his face was a smirk of wicked glee as he walked into the abandoned warehouse.

His henchmen followed behind him holding guns, they were glancing around the empty streets for any unwanted guests.

Too bad they forgot that the Batman can hide in the shadows like he was one of them.

And too bad they didn't know about Maat and Osiris.

They must be new.

Osiris grinned, allowing himself to dissolve into fine dust, he slithered across the street into the warehouse, avoiding the light.

At Batman's signal, Maat touched her ruby, muttering a few words, her eyes glowed and she focused on attaching herself to the last henchman.

Collapsing into a fog of heat, she floated to him and attached herself to his clothes as he walked into the warehouse.

Once she was inside she detached herself, forming back into her original form, and moved near the broken windows.

Batman soon followed, gliding down the roof to the side of the building, waiting for the right time to jump in.

The three waited as the Joker waltzed joyously around an occupied chair. Its occupant was feminine if the circus themed pajamas and bright pink bunny slippers had anything to do it.

"Good job boys, getting my poor Harlz away from that horrible man. I don't really know what's going on with her lately, she..she seems to think...hold on a sec, hehehe.. that she, hehehe….sorry," he apologized clearing his throat, "she can just **betray ME. DEAR OLD MISTAH. JAY!" **he ended his sentence, bringing his face to the woman's covered head.

The woman trembled, and whimpered when the brown bag was removed, revealing the dark warehouse.

The only light source was the flickering bulb above her head, any other light was blocked somewhat by the angry man in front of her.

"Hiya Pudd'n!" she greeted the man nervously.

Growling, the Joker walked back into the dark part of the warehouse.

"Do you know why you're here Harley." He said, slowly twirling a knife in his gloved hands.

She watched him circle around like an animal in prowl.

"Ya wanted ta see me?" She tried, smiling up at him.

Harley jumped as his henchman laughed, the Joker stopped in front of her.

Squatting down her grabbed her face roughly, "No my harlequin. No."

"Who is that man you were with when you left Arkham and decided to ditch me… Mm.."

He hummed, bringing the knife dangerously close to her neck.

"Ohhh… Him." She inquired, seemingly not bothered by the knife even though she quivered under the cool touch of the blade.

Joker nodded his head sagely. "Yeah. **Him**."

"**Who is he!**" He roared and slapped her, snapping her head to the side.

"**Answer me HARLEY!" **He screamed over her cries.

Pulling her head back by her hair, he brought the blade to her cheek.

"Sh...sh.." He caressed her cheek with the flat side of the shiny blade.

Whimpering, "Please Mistah Jay...Don't.." She felt it dig into the side of her mouth.

"_Do not tell me what to do!" _He snarled and sliced a ragged line up to her cheek bone.

"Ahhh..._No!_"

Blood seeped and the fiend let her go, watching in satisfaction as she instantly tried to grab a hold of her bleeding face.

Joker laughed lowly at first then it escalated,"Hehehehehe…**ahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Covering his teary eyes and rumbling stomach.

Maat watched the scene unfold, she gripped the boxes tightly.

This man.

This man had _**absolutely**_no idea what he had unleashed inside her.

"_Ryou._" She heard Osiris.

"What."

"You take care of your mother. I'll take the Joker and Bats take the henchmen."

"_**No.**_" And with that she sprang free from her hiding spot and punched the chalk white face.

"_Ooof_!"

Glaring at the rolled over purple man, Maat balled up her fist.

With her ruby lighting up, she heated up her hands until they transformed into magma.

Two men intervened before she could get to the recovering villain. Red eyes chilled them to the bone and Maat grabbed their guns, effectively melting them before she grabbed their necks.

The men screamed, crumbling to the ground as she released them.

Their necks red with severe burns, they howled to the heavens, hands marks embedded into their skin.

But Maat did not stop, she forcibly began her way to her mother's abuser. Anger coursing through her veins.

Pasty face stood there mildly surprised, staring at the mess on the floor. Almost instantly he began to chuckle at his pathetic lackeys.

"Hehehehe….my oh my…. You truly are an amazing child." He spoke to her.

"Do you know who I am?" He gestured to himself, arching a brow at her.

His entire posture was mocking her and she was almost tempted to give in.

Narrowing her eyes at the monster, "I have heard of you. And I do not like what I have heard. You're the Joker, correct."

"Oh and what have you heard of me, child."

"Many have told me that you cause trouble just for the hell of it. I have also _seen _you hit my _mother_, despite the fact that she did nothing to you and was quite cooperative."

"Was it Batsy who told you that? And I don't think I've met you mother. Will she be interested in working for me?"

"_**She's right there you Dunce!**_" She pointed to the side where Harley was with Osiris.

Realization showed on the joker's face and he laughed like he just heard the biggest joke.

"That's your mother! Hahahahahahaha!"

**It's been a while since I've updated. Just finished the chapter last night.**


	29. Chapter 26

Helllo! XD late update!

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy! :D

Chapter 26: Past or Present

As the man collapsed in laughter, Batman flew in to arrest the temporarily vulnerable villain.

Maat watched angrily, did this guy think he could just do these things to people!? The nerve of some people!

Before she could even think up a proper punishment, she heard a familiar voice ring out in the spacious warehouse.

"So you're the one my lovely wife worked for. You know I do not appreciate what you have done to my love."

Swinging around the group turned to see a pair of glowing red eyes in the shadows of the room.

The man's features were vague but Maat knew exactly who the man was. **(1)**

"Father!"

Red eyes glanced at her,"Ah...It seems that I am the only one to not the famous clown man."

Locking eyes with Osiris, he continued, "Is she alright?" Moving his left arm, he used his powers to grasp his now unconscious wife.

Bringing her close, he saw her clearly and was appalled by the open wound on her face.

Although he knew it would heal, he also knew that it would leave a nasty scar on his previously unblemished love. And will certainly not like it at all, especially if the scar looked like an extension of her lips.

Narrowing his eyes at the laughing fiend, Kaze shifted his gaze to his disguised daughter.

She was shaking with anger, it rolled off of her live lava out of a volcano.

Her soon-to-be mate stood next to her, his eyes trained on her, his stance was guarded as if ready to grab her when and if she lost control.

Glancing back to the bloody cheek, he whispered a few words and his surrounding shadows swarmed the woman and hid her off in a shadowed area in the warehouse.

Ordering the swarm to heal his precious, he stood stoic and stared at the recovering man.

"HAHAHAHAHAH…. hehehehehe."He gasped and wheezed.

"Oh dear. So sorry...hehehe," clearing his throat he stared doubtfully at the girl.

"So Harlz is...your," putting his index finger under his chin in a thoughtful manner, he continued,"..mother."

"I see, well." He began to waltz around the rigid girl and her little friend.

Smirking at them, he didn't have a chance to rile them up before he was struck and flew into a stack of empty cardboard boxes.

"Ooof!" His muffled voice echoed as he impacted with the boxes.

Kaze's body was completely shadowed, appearing like his daughter, only his eyes glowed red at the fiend.

"I do not appreciate the way until are mocking my family, Mr. Joker." Walking calmly to the boxes, he pulled the pasty fellow from his neck and gave a **gentle **squeeze.

He wheezed and tried to grip the hand but kept failing do to his significantly weakened state.

"I never understood humans and their needs to breathe, Mr. Joker." His swirling red eyes bored into his soul.

" . Can I call you that?" After a non-coherent response from his victim, he continued.

"Of course I can. Now where was I…? Oh yes breathing. Now. My good fellow do you know how long it takes for a human such as yourself to fall unconscious when your oxygen is cut off?"

Joker wheezed, desperately clawing at the man.

"After five to ten minutes of not breathing, you are likely to develop serious and possibly irreversible brain damage. Isn't that amazing?" He drawled out.

"Maat. How long has it been?"

Maat smirked, "Just barely 3 minutes, father!" She beamed.

Smirking at the now unconscious villain, Kaze let him go.

"Poor fellow. Couldn't even last 5 min." He tsked, watching the other slump down.

"It was nice meeting you. Mr. Joker. Batman, he's all yours." He spoke monotonously, before turning to his daughter.

"And you. Why are aren't you in Japan." He narrowed his red eyes at her, watching her immediately bow her head in an apologetic manner.

"Gomenasai…Outoto-sama..." She reverted back to her formal japanese.

She always did that if she knew she messed up. Kaze simply sighed and his red eyes swirled back to their original green color.

Walking to the teen, he patted her head gently and nodded at Bakura.

With a flick of his wrist, a black mass appeared in front of him and he turned into black flames, disappearing into the night.

"I guess we should get back to the mansion, huh?"

**(1) Surprise visit from Kaze! XD I waited so long to get him to meet the Joker. Hope you liked it! If not, I could only ask WHY? :/**


	30. Chapter 27

Helllo! XD

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy! :D

Chapter 27: Spirit of Amane

Landing on a black pillow of shadows, Maat took off her helmet and turned her eyes back to green.

Her black body suit, etched away as she stepped onto the carpet floor.

Dismissing her limited shadows, she walked to the bathroom for a nice bath.

Osiris, now Bakura, sat on the center of the bed and began to mediate. Many might not know this but, he enjoyed to meditate occasionally. It helped control his shadows and vampiric instincts.

Ryou had almost lost it today and she looked absolutely delightful when she was smirking about the clown's demise.

His fangs itched in his mouth, they grew at the mere thought of Ryou.

(_Nooo… She not of age yet….she hasn't even had her first hunt...for Lucifer's sake...CONTROL YOURSELF..._) he thought furiously.

Letting out a sound of frustration, he stood up and walked to the window and disintegrated.

He needed blood right now and sitting in the dark room meditating wasn't helping him calm his nerves.

In the bath, Ryou layer back with only her face above the hot water.

It was quiet after she sensed Bakura leave the by the window.

She knew he was frustrated with her lack of control.

Taking a deal breath, she submerged herself, feeling safe under the warm water.

This was her main element after all.

Easily using her water abilities, she made it so she can absorb oxygen through her skin.

And didn't even notice she fell asleep.

-Dream Start-

_Ryou was in her house, she was sitting in her twin's old room._

_Blinking in surprise, she stood up and started to walk out but a voice stopped her._

_Although it had been years since she last heard it, she knew who it was even if the voice had somehow matured._

_Gasping, she turned sharply,"Amane."_

_Her twin sat on her bed, she was wearing a __**familiar **__outfit._

_The light blue robes complimented nicely with her equally pale skin. _

_Half of her body was shadowed, two wings protruding from her upper back, one leathery black and the other pure white._

"_Why are you…. dressed as the… The change of heart..." She breathed out._

"_Sister. You haven't seen me since my death and that's the first thing you tell me?" _

_Amane giggled, covering her mouth slightly with her closed hand._

_Ryou squeaked, "What?! Well, what else am I supposed to say?!"_

_Amane laughed, "I don't know. Maybe a...,'Well Hello sister. Fancy meeting you here. I didn't know died."_

_The blonde twin stood up as she finished speaking._

_The Atmosphere grew somber as Ryou and Amane walked toward each other, one worried the other smiling sadly._

"_Amane. How is this possible? Why do you look like that?"_

_Amane merely smiled, "I have been keeping watch over you. Like a guardian angel, if you will."_

"_But why have you aged... Spirits don't age once they pass over to the other side." Ryou's face furrowed._

_Ryou suddenly gasped,"Am I keeping you from going to the afterlife?!"_

_Amane was taken aback, did her sister not know that vampires could communicate with the deceased? Or how this all functioned?_

"_No Ryou. I aged because I am connected to you…"_

"_What do you mean..."_

"_Change of Heart. It's your favorite card for a reason. I am able to go into the living world through this card." _

_Ryou's eyes widened in surprise._

"_If I wanted to I can become corporal through her." Amane grinned, at her sister as if she didn't just tell someone she had the ability to comeback from the dead, even if it were temporarily._

"_Does father know…?" _

_Shaking her head the blonde continued, "Father has no idea I can. When Mother tried to save me, I was speared in the heart."_

_Taking out a necklace, she held it in her hands. It was a large red heart, although it seemed to be a locket as well._

"_This is the same as the heart The Change of Heart has. Right?"_

_Ryou nodded, wondering what else Amane will surprise her with._

"_Mother has one as well, I have been keeping watch over her lately, because I noticed we weren't in Japan anymore. And I thought maybe you had reunited with her." She spoke thoughtfully._

"_When I wake up...can you show me…? How this works..?" _

_Smiling at her white haired sister, Amane whispered excitedly, "Of course, Sister..."_

-End Dream-

Eyes snapped open as Ryou woke up, sitting up in the tub, she got out and grabbed her blue fluffy towel.

Drying herself, she changed quickly into a striped tank and shorts.

Walking into her room, she fumbled with her deck holder and took out Change of Heart.

Taking a deep breath, she laid the card in the middle of her bed and waited.

Watching as the card began to glow, a black shadowy head came out followed by round shoulders.

Wide eyed, Ryou saw the black dust disappear and a girl was in its place.

Blonde hair parted slightly, instead of having a robe and wings, she had a white and black body suit.

Green eyes opened and a sweet voice greeted, "Well sister. What do you think? Neat trick, huh?"

And then she let her wings out.


	31. Chapter 28

Helllo! XD

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy! :D

Chapter 28: Healing

After getting Amane into a pair of pajamas, Ryou hugged her for an entire hour as she felt various emotions.

Her sister. Her younger twin.

Was alive!

Well not _alive. _

But close enough!

"Sister. Although I love you. I am getting hungry. You wouldn't happen to have some food…?" Amane spoke up a little after an hour.

The sister in question blushed,"Oh..! Gomenasai…Ano…There is some leftovers in the kitchen."

Amane smiled,"Ooooooh..! Lead the way!"

Getting up she flexed her wings before retracting them back into her temporary body.

"Wow! You can put them back!" Exclaimed Ryou, hopping of if the bed and running around to look at her deceased sister's back.

And sure enough the asymmetrical wings were nowhere to be found, instead in their place was a tattoo on her upper back.

"That's so cool!" Gushed Ryou before grabbing her twin's hand and dragged her out of the room to the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs she turned to her sister, "_Amane. We'll have to be quiet so we don't wake up the rest of the house._"

Whispering excitedly, the two tipped toed down the stairs and sashayed into the kitchen.

Giggling into their hands, Amane sat down while Ryou dug out a plate of lasagna.

"Will this be alright? They have cereal... If you would like some."

Amane curiously poked the beef covered noodles and spoke, "Have I ate this...? Has Obaa-chan made this before?"

Ryou hummed, "Perhaps. I...to be honest I do not recall…Much of our time with Obaa-chan and Giddo."

Amane nodded and poked a piece of the lasagna with her fork.

Green eyes sparked in recognition, "I have! Obaa-chan and mother took us to a Italian restaurant once."

"Mother ordered this and I distinctly remember I tried to steal some…" She ended with a giggle.

Ryou beamed,"Oh. I remember now! It was when we visited Obaa-chan and Giddo for their wedding anniversary."

The twins continued to hastily whisper, until finally time past and Amane felt the effects of staying corporal too long.

Making their way back to the room served harder than coining down.

-Meanwhile-

Kaze traced the scar with his knuckles, waiting for his love to awaken.

The fiend was in that dreadful asylum and Kaze would take Harley from this fiendish city to Japan with him.

That way Bakura and Ryou would mate and Ryou will have her mother back.

Snapping his head to the closed window, he recognized his ancestors red eyes.

"Bakura. I didn't think you would be out."

"Yes. Well, I crave blood and being locked inside doesn't calm my hunger."

The seemingly elder male chuckled and walked to the other.

Opening the window, he jumped out, " Well? Shall we?"

Bakura smirked and followed.

-Back at the Manor

Amane panted in exhaustion, collapsing on the bed she turned to Ryou.

"Sister. I do believe my limit is approaching….. If I don't return to the shadow realm soon..., I fear I won't have enough ….energy to visit…..again."

Ryou nodded understandably, holding Amane's cold hand as she etched away. Tiny black particles disappearing into the blank duel monster card.

Amane smiled sluggishly at her worried sister and for the first time that night said her name,"Ryou…I will be back…"

Ryou frowned, "I'm worried…"

Laughing hoarsely Amane responded,"Ryou… When…..aren't you …..wor...ried.. ab..out something..."

Sighing, the white haired girl squeezed the hand in her own before it too turned into dust.

"Good bye…Sister..."

"_Go..od….bye…...Ry..ou.._"

And Bakura Amane returned to her card.


	32. Chapter 29

Hello! XD

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy! :D

Chapter 29: My Fangs Itch For Your Blood Darling

Ryou opened her eyes slowly, taking in the heavily guarded room. She duly noticed that Bakura was not in bed with her.

Instead his spidery shadows hung all over the walls and ceiling. If Bakura was near then the black webs would not have been sticking to the walls or ceiling much less the door.

Before now, Ryou never really noticed that Bakura was so Arachnid centered... Even though it was a bit unnerving, she couldn't help but think it suited him.

With spidery limbs and stealthy movements, Bakura was as deadly as those Arthropods.

External skeleton and all...he did have tough skin, able to dismiss any comments that he deemed inferior.

Ryou hummed, What about her? What creatures did she resemble?

We'll certainly an aquatic creature. Hmm...But what?

-Meanwhile at Kaiba Mansion-

Young Kaiba Mokuba was longing in his seat near the indoor pool.

No natural light visible unless he opened the sunroof of the mansion but that would let in the unbearable heat the classic Japanese summer.

Beside the 10 year old was his great friend, Jounouchi Shizuka.

Little sister of his older brother's girlfriend, sister of his brother's 'enemies' friend...whatever same difference. Too much labeling. They're best friends.

Sipping his _fancy_ fruit smoothie through his _fancy _KCloopy straw, he wondered when Seto was coming back home.

It was close to the 6 weeks of summer vacation and the youngest Kaiba was hoping to spend some time with his older brother.

As the two later back by the pool, Kisara, Ishizu and Noah were splashing about in the clear water.

Kisara was currently swimming away from Ishizu as her tan friend was attempting to tag her.

"Sara-chan~!" Yelled the normally serious 17 year old.

Kisara giggled and defiantly made her way around the pool.

Noah was lazily leaning against the perimeter of the pool, sunglasses on despite the lack of sun.

Picking up his bright teal phone, he answered,"HELLO~!"

"Oh. Hello Seto….Yes." He paused listening to his younger brother.

"Very well. We'll be waiting for your arrival."

Hanging up, Noah continued to rest against the side of the pool, watching his girlfriend chase her best friend.

Smiling, he squeaked in surprise as the white haired female suddenly splashed water at him.

"Ah! My hair!" Screeched Noah, causing the girls to roar in laughter at his obviously dramatized distress.

-Shadi POV

Shadi was a simple man.

Well.

A simple **dead **man.

But he decide to accompany his fellow **dead friend** to the young Kaiba mansion.

Such times like these made the man wonder if this were to be his fate.

Unlike many spirits, he and Kisara had a significant amount of power and used that energy to remain corporal for long periods of time.

Using the time he had, he made sure no one would be close to the tombs containing ancient runes, protecting the Millennium Scale, Eye and Key.

His Pharaoh and Queen kept him busy in his very long existence.

-Kisara POV

Kisara laughed as Noah spluttered 'insults' at her and 'sobbed' about his precious blue hair..._oh I'm sorry __**TEAL **__hair._

Not many people knew this but... Kisara was the twin of a well-known tomb robber. Good thing nobody knew!

Imagine the looks she'd get at school if they knew her _brother_ was one of the biggest delinquents the world has ever seen.

Don't get her wrong, pranks are _beautiful. _If done _correctly, _ButBakura was just straight vandalizing and as amusing as it was to see red faced twats, running away from certain spirits, it would eventually come to bite him in the arse.

If anyone knew, she was sure that they would use her against him in some way. Especially those in school. Being a junior at a high school in the modern world, Kisara felt safer that young people were clueless of the ancient world.

Then again, everyone besides the item holders were young to her. Babies. Fetuses. Practically Embryos!

Helping Shadi protect the Millennium Items was a busy yet exhilarating job. It was fun when she did what was necessary and the humans would be beyond confused. Call her sadist if you want but look at her family history for Ra's sake! Her brother is an ancient criminal from Ancient Egypt who tried to destroy the world more than once.

She spent most of her time making sure there was no threats in Domino High, while Shadi documented and kept watch in Egypt.

After all, there were still people in the world looking for the items.

-Wayne Manor-

Ryou closed her duffle bag and suitcase while Bakura closed his own. Opening a portal, she threw in the duffle bag and closed it, keeping the suitcase.

It was an average sized suitcase as most of their belongings were in the shadow realm being guarded by their Occult Monsters.

Ryou tucked her hair into a ponytail, her newly manicured nails were painted a soft light blue, matching her blue shirt, her lower half in a long white skirt.

Once again wearing her black flats, Ryou grabbed her black knitted shawl and pulled over her dainty shoulders. As it was somewhat cold that morning.

Besides her Bakura was dressed in his typical leather trench coat, a pair of black faded and ripped jeans with a red wine colored T-shirt.

His messy hair was in a half assed braid he _attempted _to do when Ryou _persuasively_ told him to fix his bird nest hair.

On his feet were his treasured combat boots, customized golden studs included.

Ryou walked out first and met up with the rest of the group in the living room.

Yugi and Yami were once again the only couple to wear the _exact _same outfits. Only difference was while Yami wore pants, Yugi wore a much more feminine choice, a skirt.

Both wearing their signature belts and studs, they wore black sleeveless turtlenecks. Leather boots in place, the twin Tri-Colored individuals were seated on the couch exchanging duel monster strategies.

On another couch was Malik and Mariku, the two blondes were currently fighting over the last chocolate chip cookie.

Malik was in a pair of tan skinny jeans and black crop top with sleeveless lavender collar shirt. Mariku was in his tan cargo pants and a dark purple tank. Gold bracelets dripping from their forms.

Undoubtedly, they both had their matching combat boots.

Turning her attention to Jounouchi, Ryou playful mused about her friend's state.

Tousled golden locks, dried drool on her chin, Jounouchi was definitely not fully awake. Anyone could practically hear her snores if they tried hard enough.

She clearly put on what she found, she wore an oversized grey shirt, obviously Seto's, and faded jeans with her blue sneakers.

The young billionaire of course was in his usual wear, a dark blue suit and dress shoes.

As for the hyperactive raven ward, he was in a pair of pajamas, obviously choosing comfort over presentation. The owner of the Mansion was hovering nearby, striking a conversation with the younger CEO about corporation stuff.

Ryou felt a bony hand on her equally bony shoulder, glancing behind her she found herself staring into mahogany eyes.

Smiling at Bakura as everyone picked up their luggage, they started their walk to the KC private jet.

-Somewhere in Domino City-

Jade green eyes followed the tall figure by the game shop entrance. They had returned from vacation early, this was their first year going together. Coming home to Japan from Hawaii last month, they tended to 'Black Clown'.

Twirling a strand of black hair, the owner sighed and leaned on the countertop.

"Hiroto. Stop pacing you're giving me a headache..." Grinning coyly at the pointy haired boy at the front.

Hiroto turned around with a scowl, "Don't call me that. It's Honda."

Narrowing their eyes at his sudden attitude, "Why can't I call you Hiroto? I let you call me Ryuji." Crossing her arms at the 16 year old.

"It's because of her isn't it?" Ryuji commented, watching 'Honda' flinch and fidget.

"Honda Hiroto! IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS! She's MOVED on!" Ryuji screamed with exasperation, throwing her hands up.

"She's been brainwashed by that murderer! Ryuji! She needs me-us." He countered hastily, hoping she wouldn't catch the slip.

"Otogi." The game shop owner spoke.

Honda stopped his rant, "Wha- What?"

Taking a deep breath, "I know you still think of her. Even if you two were only together for four months."

Before he could protest further, she stood up.

Glaring at him, "When we started dating you told me that you liked my _green _eyes. This was before I met Bakura, when you told me that the last girl you dated had green eyes."

"Tell me the truth. Honda Hiroto. Did you or did you not. Date me because of my _green eyes. _Because they reminded you of _her._ Even though we both know, she doesn't think of you and is perfectly happy with the spirit of the Millennium Ring."

Honda spluttered, _"She's not happy with that monster! I refuse to believe it!_" Shaking his head at his girlfriend.

"Answer the damn **question. Honda**." Walking around the counter Otogi stomped to her idiot boyfriend.

Pale faced, Honda closed his eyes and whispered, "Yes_.._."

Otogi stepped back at the confirmation, "Get out."

Turning her back at him, "It's over, Hiroto."

Making her way back to the counter, she saw that he was still standing in the middle of the shop room.

"_**GET**__**OUT**_**!**"

Running out, Honda didn't look back in fear of his now ex-girlfriend. She was prone to throw things in anger.

Otogi released a choked sob, even though she suspected that he still thought about Bakura that he would get over the girl in the year that they were together.

Bakura Ryou was a lovely girl but she was with another. Why couldn't Honda see that?! In such a short time Otogi Ryuji fell for the pointy haired boy.

She kind of regretted it really. Glancing down at the letter by her hand she picked it up. It was a letter from Ryou. She would be returning these days, it was sent by her card, Change Of Heart.

It seems that the tomb robber and she were to wed the second they returned to Japan. A bit young but whatever. It's her life. Ryuji hoped this would open Hiro-..Honda's eyes to leave the poor girl alone.

Lately Honda had not been hanging around with Yugi and Jounouchi because the white haired girl would be with them but Otogi has.

It was weird thinking about it. Being friends with your ex-boyfriends ex-girlfriend.

*Ding*

Putting on a smile, "Welcome to the Black Clown!"

She greeted the young children as they responded back, not mentioning how the normally flamboyant lady behind the counter was suddenly teary eyed and out of breath.

Otogi smiled fondly at the children as they all skipped, ran and walked around the store.

There will be time later to think, now it was time to work.

-Ishtar Household-

A blonde woman was dancing around the living room, her white corset decorated in purple roses, she had won at a game of duel monster against her fiancé.

"Mai." He groaned at her happy dance in exasperation...

"Odion." She voiced, sitting back down, wiping imaginary dust of her black pants, curling her toes on the sandy colored carpet.

Before Odion could continue, a Worm Drake appeared from the ground, effectively scaring Mai.

Mai screamed and scrambled away from the duel monster.

The Worm Drake obediently slizzered to Odion, opening its pinchers.

"Calm down Mai. It's just a letter from Malik." Odion reassured the blonde woman.

Mai only relaxed after he dismissed the monster.

"You're a duelist but you are frightened by the mere appearance of my younger sister's tamest monster."

Mai scoffed, "Course not. What does it say?"

He chuckled, "She is returning home in a few days. It was a fun month for her. She enjoyed the shopping and the house was marvelous. The hosts were polite and the butler's vegan cookies were fantastic."

Mai smiled, "Well, we will hear more about it when she gets here."

"Yes we will."


	33. Chapter 30

Hello! XD

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners. I don't own Ladies and Gentlemen from Saliva.

Enjoy! :D

Chapter 30: Japan

The flight back to Japan was long and boring for the teens.

Every couple were spread out through the plane's interior.

The second Jounouchi and Yugi got on the plane, they set off to play duel monsters.

Yami followed his queen faithfully, while Kaiba went to the bar.

Malik and Mariku hogged the movie compartment, going into a horror movie marathon.

From the back of the plane, Ryou could hear their laughter and screams from the movie.

Seeing that Bakura was itching to see what the fun was all about, Ryou rolled her eyes, "You know 'Kura. You can join them if you want."

Snapping his gleaming eyes at her, "Are you sure."

"Hehe. Yeah. Besides..." Smirking at him, Ryou leaned close.

"I bet they're watching a _bloody_ one. You know with _guts _covering the wallsand stupid _mortals_, who run straight to the killer."

Standing up, Bakura twitched and made his way out of the seats into the walkway.

"I shall return with gory tales of Freddie Krueger."

Ryou giggled at his antics, watching him run to the screams with sadistic glee.

Standing up, she decided to join Yugi and Jounouchi.

Walking past a drinking Seto, Ryou walked into the game 'room' to find the group of three sleeping on the ground.

Humming, Ryou left and went to an empty space, sitting down on the floor, she began meditating.

While in her studies, Ryou read that if you were to try to communicate with the dead, it would be through meditation.

And she really needed to talk to her sister.

-PUPPIES LIKE DRAGONS!-

He had just gotten off the phone with his real haired brother. Who apparently was at the pool since Seto heard the splashes of water in the background?

Sighing, he took another sip of his drink (?), it was hidden in the bar from the rest of the passengers.

Reason being was that they probably assumed there was no 'boozes' on board since he was such a serious no 'bull' type of person.

Che. As if. Who didn't like to enjoy a few glasses of the best wine in the world?

And since it was the only bottle, Seto decided to hide it away in his mini bar, and only served non-alcoholic drinks to everyone else.

The Bartender was awaiting another order but Seto dismissed him and the servant nodded, leaving to the cockpit to check in with the pilot.

Just as he finished the last glass, Jounouchi came in. Fully rested and bouncing all over the walls.

"Seto. Guess what!" She yelled at him.

"What is it Katsuya." He backed up a little so that she wouldn't smell the alcohol.

It was impossible since she was a delinquent who almost _always_ had a booze in her house.

He should know he's been there.

Katsuya gave him feral like grin," I found some booze!"

Kaiba froze, "Really?" He nervously fiddled with his collar.

She was a scary lady when she wanted to be, Kaiba witnessed, first hand, her punch grown men in the face when they commented on her 'appalling' behavior.

He didn't want any punches to the face any time soon.

"Yep! Turns out it behind this little compartment!" She ran around to behind the counter.

Disappearing under the table, she came back up with a bottle.

"See! Look at it and tell me it isn't some booze!"

Sighing, "Not booze. It's Pinot Noir."

"Ooh. Fancy. So Rich Boy. Ya' wanna share the bottl'?" Brooklyn accent thick as she smirked behind a glass she acquired.

Swallowing some fear, he smirked back and leaned forward, "You know what. Yes. I would like some very much Miss Jounouchi Katsuya."

"Of course. Mr. Kaiba."

-Elsewhere-

Yugi and Yami were spread out on the plush carpet, board games and cards displayed around them as they relaxed. Music playing while they stared into the hologram display in the ceiling.

_Ladies and Gentlemen please_

_Would you bring your attention to me_

_For a feast for your eyes to see_

_An explosion of catastrophe._

It was sort of like a heart monitor, except with every note or word the line would spike as if it were recording the heart beats.

Changing from green to red, the line moved erratically thought the black space.

_Ladies and Gentlemen good evening_

_You've seen that seeing is believing _

_Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding_

_Please check to see if your still_

_Breathing._

"Hmmm. Yami? What do you think Gramps is doing right now?" Questioned Yugi, large orbs flickering to Yami's ruby eyes.

"Well. I think. Gramps is tending to the game shop, like always." Teased the ancient Pharaoh.

Yugi flushed, "That's not what I meant, Yami!"

Pouting, she rolled over, back facing the king as he laughed at her child-like behavior.

"Habibi, Arthur has most likely visited your grandfather sometime last week. Solomon mentioned Rebecca and Arthur coming to Japan for a friendly game."

Yugi huffed, "I forgot about that."

Yami chuckled under his breath, "Did you really, Hikari? I don't think you did."

Yugi deflated, "Do you think they're still there?"

Yugi did not have a problem with Arthur, but Rebecca was overbearing. Since she found out Yugi was in fact a **girl** and definitely _not _a **boy**. Rebecca had been 'devastated' and proceeded to try to prove that Yugi wasn't a girl and it was Yami's fault for corrupting her precious Yugi.

Resorting to threatening Yami and his 'evil' friends. Was her grandfather blind or something? Rebecca was almost as bad as Anzu when she went on that date with the Pharaoh.

Yami tilted his head, "You are worried about Rebecca?"

He was too but he was a little more frightened at her obsession with his Habibi/Queen. She was a menace to his already unstable sanity.

"Well yeah! Last time she was in the game shop, she tried to grope me! Who does that?!"

Throwing her hands in the ceiling, "My hair isn't that short! Is it?!"

Sitting up, Yami crossed his left leg over his right, "It is not that long either. Yugi, maybe she has changed since the previous year an-"

He stopped talking at her scowl,"-d. Maybe not."

Stomping to the side of the room, she picked up a chess board, "I don't want to think about it anymore. She hasn't changed and we probably will be yelled at by her anyways. Let's just enjoy our time of peace before Hurricane Rebecca happens."

"..."

"So? White or Black?"

-Movie Room-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Oh My RA! Hikari. Look its Bleeding!"

"Mariku! Be Quiet! The Mortal woman is talking!"

"Both of you shut up! That Moron is running again!"

_(No! Don't kill me please!)_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…!"

"KUKU HAHAHAHAHA.!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

-Ryou-

Ryou was standing in the middle of the room, her stone was around her neck.

The other three stones were in their box, in her luggage.

Only using two, however she already knew she was more capable of using the water element.

Soon she would even need the necklace, the only purpose was to allow her to use and manipulate water easier and safer than not using it.

Opening a water bottle, she poured it into an empty wine glass.

Smiling, she began to levitate it with her mind rather than her hands, since it was a more difficult exercise.

-BAKURYOU ANYONE?!-

Hours have passed by and soon all of the passengers were either sleeping or resting in the shadows.

Bakura floated through the plane in search of his gem, using up half of his energy to keep up the body during the trip, he will need a few more hours to gather it up again.

He still have to attend that wretched school with Ryou and Kisara.

Actually, Bakura mused. Should he age his body to appear older? Hmmm. No not yet. Not until his young mate would turn the modern age of adulthood.

Leaving the Movie room, he had left the dormant psycho twins and floated past the bar.

Where could she be?

-I LIKE PUZZLES!-

Back in the Game room Yugi laid alone with Yami keeping watch of his queen.

Disappearing into the puzzle, he awaited for Yugi to wake him.

It may be the last time they have a moment of peace before Rebecca would strike.

Yugi's spirit formed on her plush dark blue bed, contracting with the colorful walls and games spread out on the purple carpet.

Appearing in her soul room, Yami decided to read her small collection of books while she slept.

-MARMAL….ADE?-

Malik poured, "Darn. You and Fluffy are transparent and I can only see you!"

Mariku giggled, "Don't worry your pretty little head! We can retreat to you soul room, ne?"

Malik brighten up considerably, "OH yeah! Come on, Malik! We gotta find our seats."

Skipping to her seat and strapping herself in, she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Appearing in her lavender and gold soul room she leaped into her bed.

"Yay!"

Her ceiling was a deep brown color with the same carvings that she and Mariku have on their back, the walls were gold and the carpet was lavender.

Her bed was white with purple pillows and a black frame.

Feeling Mariku form besides her, she reached for him as he curled around her in the protective way he always did.

-Airport-

Rishid, Mai, Ryouji, Honda, Grandpa Moto, Arthur and Rebecca stood by the entrance of the airport awaiting their friends and family.

Ryouji and Kisara were conversing, Shizuka was nearby Honda and Mokuba as she had just arrived and was asking Honda what time was the plane supposed to land.

Ishizu stuck close to her older brother, greeting Mai and keeping an eye on Noah the man-child. Noah stood with his designer shades, glaring at any by passers, if they stared at their group for too long.

"Look Mokuba! There's Joey and Seto!" Squealed Shizuka, pointing at the entrance as the glass doors slid open.

When Mokuba caught sight of the blonde and his brother, he too jumped with his best friend.

Ishizu perked up behind them, waiting to see her destructive sister and her psychopathic boyfriend.

Ryouji and Kisara stopped talking and looked up in time to see the rest of the group walk out.

Rebecca pushed Grandpa Moto out of the way before the elder man could utter a single word.

"Joey!" Shizuka was embrace by tan arms, relinquishing in them.

"Seto!" Mokuba hugged his brother's waist with his short arms.

"Malik!" Ishizu gasped in slight terror at the duo, who were being escorted by security.

"Ryou!" Ryouji and Kisara cried out in relief at the sight of the white haired couple holding hands.

"Yami!" Rebecca shouted in anger at the Pharaoh holding Yugi, who was still wearing her skirt, and held up her fist at him.

-BR-

Kisara went to Bakura immediately to discuss with him about a pesky human by the name of Honda.

Honda and Ryouji raced to Ryou, the green eyed shop owner tripped her ex-boyfriend before reaching Ryou.

"Ryou…," Ryouji started," We need to talk..."

"Bakura, did you know that idiot is still in love with Ryou." Kisara hissed at her twin.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, "Where is he." Clenching his fist, his possessiveness showing through.

Honda dusted his pants, preparing to walk up to Ryou when he saw Bakura stomping his way to him with Kisara behind him, smirking at Honda.

Confident that the demon wouldn't hurt him in such a populated area, Honda stood his ground only to be lifted up by the front of his shirt by Bakura.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura demanded.

The idiot hand no reason to be here especially when he was dumped by Ryouji. Honda only had the right to be here for his old friends not his ex-girlfriends.

If he was here for anything, he should be going to greet Joey and Yugi not Ryou.

"Put me down you...you monster!" Clawing at the white hands, Honda kicked slightly and flushed red as people around them turned at his exclamation.

Ryou and Ryouji glanced at each other, contemplating whether or not Bakura should continue to publicly embarrass Hiroto.

Deciding that he was more trouble than worth, Ryou sighed and glided over, putting a delicate hand on the lifted arm.

"That's enough, Bakura... Don't play with you food."

Bakura hummed as Honda stuttered in terror.

Kisara walked ahead, carrying her brother's bag, "Come on Bakura," she drawled, "let's leave the idiot. Ryouji!"

Linking arms with her hybrid in-law, they made their way to the black BMW.

Bakura glared and bared his elongated canines, "Fine..."

Dropping the sniveling weakling and sheathed his fangs.

Looking at the raven ex-girlfriend, she smiled and looked back at his slightly amused face.

Turning his back, stomping past the buffoon as Ryouji laughed, "Coming!"

-YY-

Rebecca hissed and glared at Yami, "Get your disgusting hands off my Yugi! You freak!"

Yami sighed in frustration, "Rebecca, please you do-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You will not corrupt me like you corrupted my Yugi!"

Yugi blushed in embarrassment, pulling Yami away and walking past the angry girl.

"Hello Grandpa."

"Hello Yugi! Yami, welcome back! How was your trip?" The jolly old man questioned, hugging them both and began walking to the red car with Arthur following.

"HEY! Don't ignore me!"

-MM-

The man in uniform removed the handcuffs, "They were sighted disturbing an elderly couple. Those poor souls looked ready to collapse from shock."

"Next time keep these two out of trouble."

Ishizu and Rishid sighed in unison, "Thank you sir."

Malik giggled, "You should have seen them! Sister, the man was so pale he makes Bakura look beach ready!"

Mariku crackled, "I agree. Sister Ishizu. You would have found it very amusing."

Mai raised a brow, "We can talk more about your little adventure when we get home."

"Yes! Perfect!" Ishizu quickly agreed, pushing her sister to the purple convertible.

"See you later Noah!"

-SJ-

Noah looked up from his conversation with Seto, "Farewell my love!" Waving at Ishizu and co.

Seto's face scrunched up in mild disgust, "We're leaving Mokuba."

"Coming Seto!"

Jounouchi and Shizuka intertwined hands,"Aw Seto. Do we get to go too!?"

Seto grumbled and reached out, grabbing his girlfriend's free hand.

Man that sounds weird.

Noah was waiting in the limo, looking like a kicked puppy from being away from Ishizu.

Piling into the car, Jounouchi and Kaiba sat with Mokuba and Shizuka sitting between them.

It was good to be home.


	34. Epilogue

Hello! XD

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners. This is it guys. The Epilogue has come!

Yay but awwwwww..

Thank You for taking the time to read this Fiction. It has made me happy and I am saddened to finish it. I have more stories to update and Next year I'll write the Sequel/prequel thing.

Enjoy! :D

Epilogue: Union, Ghosts and Family.

Kaze walked there his front door, a disguised Harley close behind.

Seeing that she was still a wanted criminal in New Jersey, she had to cover up while out.

Setting his keys down on the marble counter, he guided her to the living room where Ryou was sound asleep, Bakura out of sight for the time being.

The Night made travel easier for Kaze, mostly sensitive to the sun during the summer.

Sensing Bakura returning from a hunt, he greeted him.

"Bakura."

"Kaze."

Bakura slid to Ryou, shaking her awake," Gem, your Father is home." He whispered to her.

Yawning, Ryou rubbed her eyes," Hello Father." The moonlight illuminated her pale skin, eyes practically glowing, although dim from her sleepiness, she was wearing her white night dress.

Getting up and trudging to him, she wrapped her arms around his torso," Where is Mother?.. I thought she would be with you?"

The cloaked figure grinned, stepping into the moonlit room," Hello Princess." She spoke in her Brooklyn accent.

"Mother!" She gasped, letting go of her father and hugged her mother dearly, having only seeing her twice for only 10 minutes at a time.

"I see who the favorite is." Her Father commented with mock hurt, playfully grasping his unbeating heart in despair.

Ryou blushed," Father... it is not to say .that she is my favorite.. She is not.. Not to say I don't love her… But," she struggled with her words.

Kaze grinned at her, fangs glittering," It is alright child. I was merely teasing."

Harley giggled behind her hand," Yeah. Your Father knew you'd be havin trouble. It was a joke. However, Ry-Ry. I believe it is best if we go to bed. Tomorrow is a special day, yes?"

Beaming Ryou asked the elf," You approve of 'Kura?!"

Humming thoughtfully," Well." She paused dramatically.

Looking around the room," Does he live with you?"

"Yes."

"Does he cherish you?"

"..yes.."

"Does he….hmm...call you a name only he knows?"

"Yes."

"Has he ever hurt you?"

Ryou hesitated, "Yes?"

Narrowed blue eyes in Bakura," Has he apologized."

"Yes."

A complete one-eighty, "Fantastic! Yes I approve."

Smiling, Ryou turned to her now fiancé, he nodded and disappeared into the ring.

"Excellent!" Boomed Kaze.

"Now off to bed, Child."

"Yes Father."

Morning came by rather quickly, the draped in the house kept the rooms dark.

Although Ryou was only half Vampire, she was still sensitive and had to wear her enchanted necklace.

She wasn't much of a "sun" person, Unlike Yugi, who loved the sun or Yami and the Ishtars who lived in the sun. Jounouchi and Seto were usually off on the roof in the sun while Ryou usually, was always hiding in the building itself.

She was more often the one to be running to school before sunrise.

Her father too was apparently in the same situation as Yami, but in his hurry to find Harley and Ryou, forgot to wear his enchanted family rings and was forced to venture at night.

However, Harley was an elf and when the sun broke out, she was out in the yard by a tree, basking in the morning sun, and she stayed out until the resident vampires dragged themselves out of bed around 10 A.M.

Skipping into the dark house, she stopped abruptly and huffed, putting her hands on her hips, she pivoted on her toes and grabbed the burgundy drapes and pulled them apart.

There was slight hissing behind her, "Will you guys stop hissing like a bunch of stray cats!"

Walking past the two huddled family members, as Bakura had disintegrated the second the light entered the window, Harley served herself some cereal and sat down waiting for her overdramatic family to get up.

Grumbling Ryou glided in first, fixing her necklace, grabbed a bowl and ate her favorite cereal," Ohayo."

Kaze walked in regally as his protective fire element finally kicked in,"_Buongiorno, Amore. Bambino._"

"Good Morning!" She beamed at her undead husband and half living daughter," Anyways. Ry-Ry, I've been meaning to ask ya! When is tha wedding? I know that in Jersey, you gotta be at least 18."

"Oh, that's rather simple mother. Bakura and I will wait until I am 16. I will have my first hunt and then on my 18th birthday we will wed." Ryou happily informed her mother.

"Right! The first hunt is a sign of adulthood in the eyes of elder vampires." Harley exclaimed after remembering what Kaze had told her years ago.

Ryou nodded and the small family continued eating in the half lit room.

-Ryou's 16 Birthday-

Breathing heavily, the young vampire slid down to the ground, watching her prey.

Months of training with her Father and Fiancé, the youth was finally 16 and being tested.

The First Hunt was important in a young Vampires life, it would determine their place in the vampire community.

Although it was only her and her friends who were the known vampires in Domino City, Japan.

Ryou still had to bring in the biggest beast she could.

Hence why they were out in hunting grounds, waiting for her to bring back dinner.

They had backup food if she were to fail but she was not going back empty handed.

Changing at the beast, she snarled.

-Camp Ground-

Malik was attempting to scare Ryou's mother when a yelp cut through the night air.

Yugi and Malik screamed while Mariku, Yami and Bakura looked to the side, noses in the air.

Bakura closed his eyes and smirked after smelling the blood from his gem's attack.

"I almost taste it."

Kaze's eyes glistened over the fire, pride circulated with the green-red orbs.

Harley smiled gently at Yugi when the young girl attached herself to her arm in fright.

The bushes ruffled as a large body was thrown and a slim figure walked out, grinning from ear to ear, blood dripping from her extended fangs, there was also blood covering the top of her shirt.

They cheered and later that night, Bakura and Ryou became one.

-Kisara-

Kisara was smug.

She was and she loved the satisfaction, the sadistic delight she got from the idiot finally get a clue.

After months of believing Ryou was forced into dating Bakura, Honda finally backed off and all it took was a glimpse of the video Harley had recorded. The sight of Ryou with a blood covered mouth and crazed red eyes standing over a forest creature, made him suddenly repulsed whether it was at her or himself.

His was so utterly defeated and on more than one occasion, he would try to talk to Ryouji, only to be rejected every time.

Kisara was really hoping that Ryouji didn't give in to his pleas too soon because he was a buffoon for not getting over someone when he was already in a relationship with another girl.

She knew that the poor DDM creator loved that spiky haired boy, but he was too blind to see her worth. Therefore he should suffer a little before she could take him back.

He was still hung up on Ryou, after only dating her for what? Three months?

Anyway, Kisara was currently in the shadow realm. And why you may ask?

She was looking Ryou's twin, she had seen her use the card before but not the spirit since at times the spirit and duel monster where slightly different.

Mana and Dark Magician Girl for example.

She was to help the young angel-demon hybrid create a body from the shadows.

/Where would she be?/ Pondered the BEWD.

Flapping her wings, she soared through the purple sky and found an area inhabited by Ryou's Monsters.

There she was!

-Amane-

She stared up into the darkness, waiting patiently for her sister's friend to show up.

A Blue Eyes White Dragon.

/Oh. There she is. Wow, she's so pretty!/ gushed the twin, looking at the massive creature with gleaming scales.

A white light surrounded her and a girl was in her place.

She had long white hair with slight blue tone, she was wearing an off white peasant dress.

"Hello. My name is Kisara. Are you Amane?" She asked her.

Amane nodded," Yep! How do you know my sister?"

Kisara smiled," Ryou is going to marry my younger twin, Bakura. She had sent me here to train you so that you can stay with us in the land on the living."

"Oh... That's wonderful." The blonde girl gushed," That sound just like Ryou! She must have been worried."

"Haha yes but she understands the dangers of spirits traveling to earth if they have no preparation."

"Are you ready to begin your training?" Kisara asked Anane.

Nodding, Amane answered," I'll do anything to see her again."

-Two years later-

Ryou was eighteen now and as wearing a simple lace wedding gown, standing the altar with Bakura in his black suit.

"Si, Bakura, prendi Ryou come si sono legittimamente sposati moglie?" Kaze said in Italian.

"أفعل." Bakura replied in Arabic.

"Si, Ryou, prendere Bakura come si sono legittimamente sposati marito?

"私がやります." Ryou answered in Japanese.

Kaze grinned," Then with the power vested in me. You May now kiss the bride."

Bakura drew his wife close to him and captured her velvet lips.

Ryouji clapped as cheers erupted from the guests, Malik and Mariku being the loudest, Yugi being a close second and Jou was loudest clapper.

Grandpa Moto was next to the screaming Yugi, Yami, the ever quiet man sat on the other side of Solomon. He may not like Bakura but a union between lovers were always a time for celebration.

Mokuba and Shizuka were recording and snapping pictures along with Kisara. The white haired spirit was accompanied by a blonde spirit.

Amane whooped, jumping up and down in her flower dress," BANZAI!"

Her blonde hair was in an elegant bun, now falling apart from her energy, tapping her green heels on the floor, she couldn't wait to hug her sister. She will never get over the fact that they were together again. For much more time than before.

Looking at her mother, the two blondes shared a smile, "He has made her so happy." Spoke her the older woman.

"He has."

Ryou wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his semi-messy hair as his own limbs tightened their hold on her waist.

'Finally.' The snowy haired duo thought, smiling into each other lips, drowning out the crowd.

(Aishitemasu) She whispered through their link.

He answered her by deepening the kiss.

(احبك ايضا)

**احبك ايض=****I love you too. I used Google Translate.**


End file.
